Sam Says
by oranfly
Summary: After becoming unbearable to work with, Broyles assigns Peter and Olivia a psychiatrist to work out their differences or the team will be broken up.
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**A/N: Another coauthored fic written by yours truly and ab89us. As is our usual routine, odd chapters are written by myself and evens by ab89us. Any and all reviews whether good or bad are appreciated.**

Title: Leaving on a Jet Plane

Olivia dragged herself from her office at the federal building after gulping down the remainder of her coffee that was meant to keep her awake long enough to make it through another day. Broyles had just called her into his office and he didn't sound like he was in that great of a mood. Normally she wouldn't care because she could always hold her own against him but lately between the not-so-smooth case solving and having heard his alternate sacrifice himself for her she had grown a little soft around him and felt like she had a lot to make up for. She knocked on his office door before opening it and letting herself in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Olivia asked, keeping her voice professional while trying to keep the dread from reflecting in her tired voice.

"Yes. I've got another case for you," Broyles said without preamble. "I'll need you and Bishop to pack some bags for the next month because you're going down to Oahu, Hawaii."

"A month?" Olivia nearly gasped in surprise. "Surely a case wouldn't take that long…"

"At the rate you two are going at lately, I'd say it might take two." Broyles said flatly.

It's true that her and Peter hadn't exactly found their rhythm quite yet, but she liked to think it was getting better, though maybe she was just being naïve. It was still difficult for them to be in the same room alone for longer than five minutes, but they were still able to solve cases. Still, she thought it best if she didn't argue with her boss given the fragile state of the Fringe division since her return.

"When do we leave?" She asked, defeat leaking into her voice despite her best efforts for it not to.

"Tomorrow at noon and I'll need you to inform Bishop," Broyles said and turned his attention to something else, already forgetting she was there.

Olivia turned and took her leave, her mind racing with a way to tell Peter about their new case with minimal contact. Deciding that a phone call would be best and if done immediately she could maybe salvage some of her day she pressed speed dial 5 and waited a few rings.

"Another case?" Came his rough voice over the phone and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Yeah, pack your bags for a month in Hawaii. We leave tomorrow at noon on the private jet," Olivia said, trying to keep her tone flat and professional.

"Hawaii?" Peter choked and gave a dry chuckle. "Not sure how long Walter will survive in the heat of Hawaii."

"He won't have to because it's just you and me, Bishop. See you tomorrow," and she hung up, minimizing the banter that had slowly started coming back to them. It was just too painful still.

When Olivia eventually made it back home it was to the smells of macaroni and cheese with hot dogs floating in the air followed by the giggle of a seven year old. A warmth began to well in her chest at the feeling of home and she silently thanked Rachel's foresight to come and visit her despite her objections. This was something her alternate hadn't taken from her and she let herself drown in it as a smile crept over her face. Surrounded by her family the pain of everything she had gone through and come back to was a dull ache in her chest instead of the all consuming depression she had without them.

Over dinner she had explained about needing to go out of town for a case and how they were welcome to stay or go – whichever worked best for them. Though the kitten Rachel and Ella had gotten for her would need to stay with them whichever they chose. Somehow it was determined in the first day or two of them visiting that Olivia needed a companion for when they couldn't be there with her. Enter stage front; Sebastian. The pint size furball from hell. Well, maybe that was a bit harsh. But she'd never met a more mischievous creature in her life. He was a gray tabby who always found a way to get into trouble, whether it be into the pot of flour she didn't even know she had or scaling her favorite work shirt that was hung up in her closet until it was left in shreds. Rachel claimed that she needed the companion and a cat was perfect because it was an independent animal who could still give affection and didn't require lots of walks and attention to be happy.

"Where is this new case then?" Rachel asked between bites.

"Hawaii," Olivia said casually, taking another bite of pasta.

"Hawaii?" Rachel half squealed and almost dropped her fork. "And Peter is going with?"

Olivia bit back a sigh and nodded.

"How romantic…" Rachel sighed dreamily.

"Not romantic, Rach. We're not seeing each other that way and that ship is never going to set sail so you'd better get used to it," Olivia kept her voice emotionless, needing to believe her own words.

"Whatever you say, Liv." Rachel said, not believing a word she said, but how could she really expect her sister to understand what had happened between her and Peter.

That night she packed up a suitcase for the next day and unpacked Sebastian a dozen times in the process. The Satanistic furball was determined to make the trip with her it seemed. Once she was all packed up she showered and crawled into her new bed with the new all black sheets and comforter.

*Next Day*

Olivia pulled up to the Bishop residence and parked the car on the side of the street before getting out and resigning herself to knocking on the door for him. Not even a minute passed before the door swung open to reveal Peter who was calling back to Walter.

"Be good Walter and all the numbers you need are in your pocket or on the fridge," Peter turned to see her and his face was one of careful neutrality.

"Shall we?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peter nodded and with one last goodbye to Walter shut the door behind him. They drove to the small airport in silence while Peter stared out the side window and Olivia tried to look focus on the road. After finding a designated parking space Olivia shut the engine off and then gently touched Peter's shoulder to get his attention and then withdrew it when he turned.

"I know things have been tense between us since I've been back but we really need to get this case done and done quickly. They're beginning to have doubts back at headquarters that we're the right team to head Fringe department," Olivia said, trying to swallow past her pride.

"Tense?" Peter asked dryly. "That's the word you choose to describe this?" He motioned between them and then sighed.

"Peter, I'm trying okay?" Olivia sighed and leaned back in her seat to stare up at the ceiling of the car.

"Okay," Peter said quietly. "Let's just do this then."

They both climbed out of the SUV and grabbed their bags before heading over to the small jet plane that would be their home for the next 12 hours.


	2. Morals

**A/N: ab89us and I were amazed by the number of reviews. Just imagine lots of bouncing and squealing and that's us after reading all the wonderful remarks we got. Please feel free to leave us more reviews.**

Title: Morals

The 12 hour plane ride from hell had finally ended and they found themselves departing the jet and walking into the dry heat of Hawaii. The sun was blinding making him wish that he had taken his sunglasses out of his bag. Shielding his eyes, he scanned the land in front of him and couldn't help but let a small smile grace his tired face. He didn't even have to look over at her to know that Olivia was also shielding her eyes but instead of taking in their surroundings with interest she was taking them in the same way that she would with a crime scene. Instead of enjoying the beauty of the place she was looking for a reason to wrap up the case and go back home. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like the beauty of the place but the fact that she didn't want to be there with him that was glaringly obvious to him.

"Come on." Olivia said walking past him and further away from the jet in search of the person that Broyles said would meet them. It didn't take them long before they came face to face with a cheerful looking woman who greeted them with more peep than Walter could ever accomplish completely stoned. She led them over to her car and ushered them in before driving them to a secluded part of the island that held a few houses that were reserved for vacationers. She led them inside a small house, her smile never faltering. She showed them around the place and gave them another radiant smile before she excused herself and left going back in her car and driving away leaving the two of them alone in the house, tension instantly settling in. It had been a while since it had been just the two of them for any length of time. Walter had made sure to be in the room with them as much as he possibly could knowing what Olivia had said to his son after the case with the organ thief that had tried to bring a girl back to life. If Walter wasn't around then Astrid was. They pretty much made sure that the only time that Olivia and Peter were alone was when they were not around the other. Olivia seemed to appreciate it but Peter who had tried talking to her several times hadn't. He wanted to talk to her and explain that he hadn't known that they had left her behind but knew that she already knew that and that she didn't want to talk. It was as if she just wanted to forget any feelings that she had had for him and act as if she didn't care about him at all.

"What is the case about?" He asked trying to break some of the tension that was starting to build.

"I don't know, Broyles wouldn't tell me before we left." She said not looking at him. "He said that he would tell us when we got here. I don't know how though."

"He'll probably call." Peter shrugged and took his bag to one of the bedrooms. Normally he would let her choose which room she wanted but could tell that talking to her was going to be interesting. He placed his stuff on the large bed and looked over to see a set of glass patio doors that led out to a small porch. This place would be perfect to just relax in if only they didn't have a new case to work on.

Olivia had watched him go into one of the rooms before she let out a sigh that she had been holding in since they left Boston. She had been trying to tell herself what everyone else had been saying, that they hadn't known that they had left her in that world. But she just couldn't look passed the fact that Peter, the man that was supposed to know her the best, couldn't see that they had left her behind to have all the stuff done to her that had been done. He was still in the dark about what had exactly happened when she was over there and what his father, his real father, had been planning on doing to him. The truth was that she was actually afraid to tell Peter what had happened to her. It still frightened her to know that she had thought that she was someone else completely for almost 2 months and then when she found out whom she really was it was only to be found out by someone else. He had helped her to get home but had been killed due to it. It was still hard to look at Broyles and not see his double in the state in which she had seen him after returning home. She knew that she needed to talk to Peter or Walter at the least, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them what had gone down as if they would look at her differently and the last thing that she wanted was them giving her looks of sympathy or concern whenever anything remotely similar came up while on a case or anywhere else for that matter. She hated sympathy and concern being sent her way and would avoid it at all costs even if it meant holding things in that were better told than kept secret, but she had been doing that since she was a child and had shot her step father.

Peter eventually came back out of the room that he had claimed and looked over at her but she tried to ignore him as best she could and just picked up her back and walked over to the other bedroom. It was set up in the same way that Peter's room was and looked comfortable enough though she was well aware that their stay would more than likely be anything but comfortable as long as they kept up their line of ignoring each other though she'd be damned if she were the first to break their streak of silence. Though in all actuality she hadn't let him break it either. He had tried talking to her about everything a few times now but she wasn't ready to hear it and had blocked him out. It wasn't until he stopped trying to talk to her about it that she started to get concerned that she had pushed him away too much. She loved him. It was the hardest thing for her to handle right now knowing that he had been with someone else, but it also helped her through everything. He was everything to her and she knew that she had to either give him up completely and move on or talk to him and try to mend the bridges that had been torn up, broken and then burned by the other Olivia. She just wasn't sure if they could be patched up and mended in the way that they needed them to be so that they could get back on the same footing and take their relationship to the next step which scared her as well since she was almost certain that he would end up comparing her with the woman that he had been with for two months. She didn't want him to compare them and just wanted her firsts with him to be his firsts with her but knew that in a way they never would be. What was once hers to take had already been taken and replaced with a feeling of complete hollowness and sadness that couldn't just be covered with a bandage or tucked away in the back of a closet. This wasn't a one size fits all sort of thing and it would take both of them working together to fix it. However she wasn't sure if that would ever happen and it broke her heart even more.


	3. The nonMission Mission

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Reviews = love : )**

Title: The non-Mission Mission

Olivia had set up her laptop at the desk in her room and let her herself unpack the basics, including her shower and bathroom stuff as well as the small framed picture of her sister and niece that she always took with her on out of state missions and set it beside the bed. She was just debating on a shower when her laptop beeped signaling that she was receiving a video call. Straightening her shoulders back she walked over to the lap top and clicked the 'answer' button and Broyles popped up in a video chat window.

"Agent Dunham," he said flatly. "Where's Bishop?"

"I think he's getting settled into his room," Olivia left it at that hoping her boss would just continue on without her partner but she should've known she wouldn't get that lucky.

"He'll need to hear this," was all he said and Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes as she left the room in search of Peter.

She didn't have to look too far because he was bent over with his head stuck in the fridge. Small clinked and items being pushed aside could be heard before he stood straight up with an orange in hand, still not noticing her. Clearing her throat to make herself known she crossed her arms over her chest to appear tough and collected but after he startled and noticed her he gazed at her with an all too knowledgeable stare.

"Broyles is on the laptop and he's ready to brief us," Olivia kept her face neutral, giving nothing away and it saddened her to think the last time she had used this look with him was when she'd tricked him out of Iraq.

He nodded and followed her into her room, taking small covert glances at his surroundings as he so rarely got to glimpse into her life even if the traces were small.

"Good, you're both there now," Broyles started off giving them a no nonsense look. "You're both going to be there for as long as it takes you to be partners again."

"What?" Olivia almost sputtered.

"I think you heard me, Agent Dunham." Broyles said. "There is no mission. I've signed you up for the government's partner retreat program. A psychologist has been briefed on the situation and all its complicated details."

"Complicated details?" Olivia laughed dryly. "I don't need a psychologist to do my job; sir."

Broyles looked like he wanted to laugh at her but he didn't. "I don't think I need to dignify that with an answer, agent."

"This is bullshit! I wasn't the one who slept with my partner," she spat venomously.

"Careful Dunham; you're starting to sound jealous," Peter growled. He was sick of her playing the victim in all that had happened to them.

Olivia looked like she was going to rip him a new one when Broyles steely voice came through the computer.

"AGENTS!" His voice startled Peter and Olivia into looking at him. "You will do this or I'll be training new agents to take your place and you'll both be out of Fringe division so fast your head will spin."

Olivia swallowed down her anger and glared at her boss.

"There are rules to this retreat, however." Broyles lowered his voice to a normal tone again, knowing they wouldn't be fighting him on it anymore. "You will spend all your waking time together. That means breakfast, therapy, dinner, and bed time stories."

Peter snorted at the last example but straightened his face back to neutral when it drew his boss' attention.

"Sir… this isn't necessary," Olivia tried. "We can work it out like normal adults. We don't need this."

"It's not your decision anymore. We gave you time and now it's out of your hands." Broyles lectured and sighed. "Look, you two had a great track record for solving cases before everything on the other side."

Peter and Olivia shared a sad and defeated stare before turning back to their boss.

"Fine," Peter said.

Broyles turned to Olivia and she nodded her assent.

"Good. Your mandatory time together starts now and the psychologist will be by in the morning," Broyles said grimly. "If you two survive this you'll be much stronger for it."

His face disappeared from the screen and Olivia fought the urge to stare at her partner and search for the fear that might mirror hers.

"I'm going to shower," Olivia didn't look at him but waited for him to take the hint to leave and after a moment's hesitation he did.

After a long hot shower, Olivia returned to her room in just a towel and unzipped her suitcase only to find it filled with summerish outfits of shorts, tank tops, and bikinis.

"What…" She tossed a few items out onto the bed and searched deeper but the pantsuits she had packed previously had been replaced by clothes she scarce recognized until she came across a light pink tank top that was soft and flowing and knew it to be Rachel's. Silently cursing her sister she rummaged through to find the blandest outfit and settled on a pair of short jean shorts and a white ribbed singlet.

When she entered into the main room Peter was nowhere in sight so she snagged a bottle of water out of the fridge and apple off the table and took her loot out onto the back patio that overlooked the ocean which was only steps away. Olivia gave a slow smile when she saw a hammock and sprawled herself onto it and just enjoyed the view. She bit into her apple just as she noticed there was a man out swimming in the ocean just outside her place. His lithe form broke the waves as they crashed around him but he shook it off and looked quite happy to be where he was. Olivia couldn't help but admire the man's body as the sun made his skin glimmer from the sea's water and salt. Lower parts twinged in satisfaction as the man's muscles flexed and he tossed and played in the water. Her body gave a dull throb in physical need and she had to bite down hard on her lip to remember where she was and who she was with. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of the waves crashing into the shore until it lulled her half into sleep.

Olivia was jolted awake by the sound of wet footsteps approaching and she opened her eyes to see Peter towel drying himself off, dressed only in swim trunks. She drank in the sight of him eagerly before he finally noticed her and stood frozen just steps onto the patio.

"Hey," was all he said and his voice was low and rough.

"Hi," her voice came out high and not like her and she coughed to clear her throat.

"I was thinking that maybe we could just order in pizza tonight – if that's alright with you…" Peter said hastily.

"Okay," she agreed quickly and then he was gone just as quickly.

That night they ate pizza in silence with the news on in the background. Neither knew what to say to the other quite yet so they didn't say anything. Not even waving their goodnights they each went to their own room at the end of the evening only to fight for sleep, just knowing the other was so close and yet so far.


	4. Battle

**A/N: A big thank you to all of you who are still reading! And especially to the ones who are reviewing. **

Title: Battles

Peter had never seen Olivia in anything other than her bland colored clothing, even the other Olivia Dunham had worn those types of clothes or at least she had when she was pretending to be his Olivia. No, not his Olivia, he corrected himself. She had never really been his because he had never really been given the chance to make her his, instead he had made the other Olivia his, a thing that he now regretted deeply. But now looking out the window of his room, he had a perfect view of her. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that were small enough that they could almost pass as underwear, and an orange crush t-shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Her feet were bare as she buried her toes in the sand and her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, blowing in the wind. She had always been beautiful to him but seeing her looking so relaxed made his tongue dry and his palms sweat. Deciding to drop the silent spell, he walked outside and stood a few feet behind her. He knew that she was aware of his presence but she didn't acknowledge him.

"She loves avocados." He said and saw her shoulders tighten.

"I'm allergic to them." She mumbled truthfully. The last and only time that she had eaten avocado she had been brought to the hospital unable to breath.

"She drank skim milk in her coffee."

"I like skim." She nodded.

"She can't cook to save her life."

"I used to cook for my mother, sister and I all the time."Olivia said rounding on him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm getting to know you." He shrugged.

"By comparing me with her?"

"I want to know you Olivia. And if that means comparing you to the woman that I spent 2 months of my life thinking was you then so be it. And this would make it so that if she ever comes back here I'll know that I'm with you and not her."

"I don't want you to know me Peter." She snapped.

"Well maybe if I had really known you then, none of this would have happened." He snapped back.

"You had your chance to get to know me Peter!"

"You know you're not the only one that got hurt by this!"

"Oh and how did you get hurt? By getting lied to?" She scoffed. "I lived her life because I didn't have a choice! You don't know what I went through Peter! You don't know what they did to me!"

"Then tell me!" He yelled. "What could be so bad that you won't tell me?"

"Let's just say that Walternate will do anything, and I do mean _anything_to get what he wants even if it means killing people and taking their brain!" She yelled at him and stormed into the house. Peter watched her leave, confusion filling his body before he followed after her, gently grabbing her arm to stop her from going too far into the house.

"What do you mean?"

"Your biological father is a twisted bastard that will do anything to get what he wants."She said not looking at him.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked and tipped her chin up when she didn't respond.

"Peter." She protested trying to jerk her face from him but he wasn't letting up.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked again and saw pain and fear cross her eyes.

"I think you know the answer to that." She said and pulled away from him going into her room where she closed the door.

Peter gave her some time to herself before going over to her room and knocking on the door hearing a "go away" in response but not giving up as he knocked until she finally opened the door and glared at him.

"What did he do to you?" He asked in explanation of why he wasn't leaving her alone as requested.

"He's your father Peter."Olivia said as if this would explain it. "You met him, what do you think he did to me?"

"If he's anything like Walter then the possibilities are endless." Peter groaned. "Did he hook you up to machines; put more drugs into your system?"

"Peter." She groaned and leaned against the door frame. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Then when do you?" He snapped. "You came back here and clammed up. You haven't told any of us anything that happened to you and now you tell me that my biological father did stuff to you yet you won't tell me?"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to!" She yelled at him and glared.

"Damn it Olivia!" He yelled back. "Yeah we fucked up by bringing her back instead of you. I fucked up! But you need to let us in!"

"Why, why should I?" She nearly screamed. "You couldn't even tell the difference between me and her! Why should I tell you anything?"

"You want to know why I couldn't tell the two of you apart!" He yelled. "Because you don't let us in! None of us knew that she wasn't you because you don't tell us anything about you!"

"Maybe that's because I don't want you to know!"

"Well then how the hell do you expect me to know you?" He snapped. "You went to another universe to save my life and told me point blank that I had to come back with you because I belong with you but you won't let me in!"

"Oh and you tell me everything about you?" She snapped back crossing her arms over her chest.

"No but you know more about me than I do about you!"

"Really is that so?" She asked. "I know that you got yourself into trouble while off to see the world. And I know that your mother committed suicide. And you in turn know that my mother died when I was 14 and that I shot my stepfather…How is that more?"

"You're right." He said slowly and nodded. "I want to know you Livia. And I want you to be able to tell me what happened to you."

"Yeah well that's not going to happen right now and you're just going to have to accept that." She said and turned slamming the door behind her. Peter sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair before turning on his heal and going in search of something to do to keep his mind off of her and everything that could have possibly happened when she was in the other world with his twisted father.


	5. Horsey Tales

**A/N: Wowza on the number of reviews! May Peter visit you all in your dreams and be without clothing ;-) **

Title: Horsey Tales

There was a series of knocks on the door to their cabin and Peter jumped from his seat on the sofa to answer it. He opened the door to see a man a couple inches shorter than him with longish and black curly hair wearing a Hawaiian flower shirt.

"Good evening Mr. Bishop!" He said happily as if they were there for a happy occasion.

"Uh, hey," Peter moved aside for the man to enter and that was when Olivia came in from her new favorite place on the hammock just outside.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Olivia groaned.

"Hey! What's up buttercup?" The man asked happily.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Olivia scrunched her nose at him and approached him. Once they were close enough they shared a brief hug and Olivia felt herself smiling for the first time in awhile. Here was someone that would've known had he been confronted with the other her. She just knew it. She looked over to see Peter giving their "councilor" a dirty look and she gave him a look of confusion.

"How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself," he turned toward Peter again. "I'm Sam Weiss, your councilor for the next couple weeks."

"And you two know each other?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I helped our girl here with her recovery the first time she crossed over," Sam gave Olivia a wry grin. "Having any lingering effects after this last bit of traveling?"

"Only the occasional headache, but I think I might be getting better at this universe hopping," Olivia joked darkly.

"That's good to hear," Sam nodded with a genuine smile. "Why don't we start? I know the best recipe for a chocolate haupia pie."

Peter and Olivia followed him into the kitchen where they each took a seat at the breakfast bar, making sure to leave an empty chair between them.

"So I'm guessing you know why we're here then?" He asked them before turning to go through their cupboards and fridge for ingredients and bowls.

"Yeah," Peter said as Olivia nodded her affirmation.

"Good. Buttercup, tell me five personal things about your partner." Sam said as he mixed the ingredient for a pie crust.

"What?" She sputtered in disbelief.

"I know you're not deaf," Sam laughed.

"Uh… He dropped out of high school and faked credentials – "

"Personal things, Dunham. Not stuff you read off his file." Sam gave her a pointed look.

Olivia fidgeted in her seat and gave Peter a panicked side glance. "His favorite color is blue… he hums whenever he gets into science mode at the lab… piano prodigy… ummm…" Olivia trailed off, her shoulders slightly drooping and Sam noticed.

"Three out of five isn't too bad," Sam gave her a sad smile. "Peter, same question about Olivia."

Peter gave a cocky grin and sat up straighter in his seat. "She's got this freaky number remembering thing, she hates the color yellow, she hates her birthday and not because it means she's another year older, her favorite drink is whiskey, and she's wanted to be a cop since the age of nine."

"Very good, now tell me five differences between our Olivia and the other one," Sam encouraged and Peter cringed.

Olivia watched Peter squirm in his seat and she almost felt bad for him. She didn't want to hear the differences though – she _knew_ the differences.

"Alright, Buttercup, what are five differences between you and your alternate?" Sam asked as if he had been reading her mind.

"Ummm… she's cocky, she shows her emotions more freely, flirts as easily as she breathes…" she paused, realizing she was listing several characteristics that made her alternate a much better match for Peter and she paled at the thought. "Uh, she was less burdened and happier…" Olivia trailed off miserably. Her alternate had a lot going for her and it was no wonder her team didn't see the differences. They were happier around a version of her who was happy and gave into smiles and jokes.

Olivia glanced up to see Peter giving her a piercing look that went down to her soul, though what he was trying to translate through that look she had no idea.

"Peter do you trust Olivia?" Sam asked casually.

"Of course," Peter said quickly and with all honesty.

"And Olivia, do you trust Peter?" Sam asked Olivia as he finished pouring the layer of haupia onto the chocolate pie.

"Yes," she answered, giving him a weird look.

"Good, then we'll move onto our first exercise," Sam said, setting the newly made pie into the fridge. "Outside are Bryan and Moses. Take them east and bring me back a flag tied to a tree by the ocean. If you get going now you should be back before it's dark."

Peter and Olivia shared a look of confusion before getting to their feet.

"I'd wear some jeans and comfortable shoes if I were you," Sam said mysteriously before taking up residence on the sofa and turning the tv on. "Just in time for Castle! I love this show!"

"It's easier to just go with it," Olivia offered half heartedly.

Peter shook his head and went to his room to change while Olivia did the same. Once they'd exited out the door they made their way around the cabin to see two horses tied to the wooden fence.

"No. No way." Peter said, backing away.

Olivia gave him a wry smile and continued toward the horses. The white one had gray spatters of color on its backside and its saddle read _Bryan_. While the mahogany colored horse with a white diamond on his forehead had a saddle that read _Moses_. Olivia rested her forehead against the white horse's and smiled. There was nothing like an animal to understand you. They gave and expected only the simple stuff in return.

"We'd better get going if we want to be back by dark," Olivia said, petting the horse's neck.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Dunham, but I said 'no"." Peter said stubbornly.

"You afraid of horses?" Olivia asked, a smile slowly growing on her face.

"It's not funny. One bit me when I was little," Peter said, still not budging.

"Awww, but look at his horsey-face, Peter." Olivia moved toward Moses and gave him a soft pat and the horse leaned into her touch happily. "He's a good horsey, aren't you?" She nuzzled the horse lovingly and Peter gave her an amused look.

"I never would've pegged you as a horse-person, Dunham." Peter said with his arms crossed.

Olivia shrugged and continued to stare at the horse half in awe and affection. "He's a good horse Peter and as long as you don't do anything stupid he won't bite or buck you off."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I thought you said you trusted me…" Olivia gave him a raised eyebrow and Peter sighed dramatically before edging closer to the horse. "Good, now let your fear go because horses can sense that sort of thing and it'll only make him freak."

Peter nodded slowly and looked to be forcing down his fear as he got closer.

"Hold out your hand," Olivia said softly so as not to startle either the horse or her partner.

Peter held out his hand and Olivia took it in hers and guided it to the horses neck and pet down slowly.

"See, not so bad," she found herself smiling despite who she was with and looked over to see her partner doing the same as he stared at the gentle horse. "Now we'd better hit the road."

"Huh?" Peter squeaked and Olivia pulled back from him.

"Left foot up into the stirrup and pull your other leg up and around," Olivia said in a no nonsense sort of manner and moved toward her horse. "Just watch."

She hoisted herself up just as she had explained to him and settled herself into the saddle comfortably, waiting for him to do the same. She watched as Peter nervously eyed the horse and straightened his shoulders and did the same as her, though with a bit of a rough start.

"Good, now we head east." Olivia peered up at the sky in search of the sun before nudging her horse in the direction away from the sun since it was late afternoon. She didn't look back but heard Peter slowly follow behind her. Twenty minutes passed before Peter trotted up beside her.

"This is actually kind of fun!" He laughed, bending over to rub the horse's neck from the saddle. "Race you to the beach?"

"Peter…" Olivia said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Oh I get it – you're chicken." Peter laughed and gave her a teasing grin.

"Yeah right!"

"Then why won't you?" Peter asked jovially.

Olivia's jaw only worked up and down as nothing came out and finally she huffed and dug her heels into the horse so that it started into a canter and she sped off ahead.

"Hey!" Peter called, but she heard the steady hoof beats behind her as he tried to catch up.

Olivia urged horse on faster until she broke free of the tree line and onto the beach. They raced further down the beach line until Olivia pulled her horse to a stop and Peter finally caught up just a few seconds behind her laughing all out. She stared at him as if he were nuts, but it seemed it was contagious as she started to laugh as well. After a few minutes the laughing came to a slow stop.

"Hey, I think I found our flag," Peter said nudging his horse closer to a tree that had a yellow flag tied to one of the lower branches.

"Good, now let's get back," Olivia said, turning back in the direction they had come from and set her horse into a leisurely walk, knowing it'd need the rest after the run. A minute later Peter was walking his horse beside hers, keeping up the silent company.

They'd gotten halfway through the wooded part of their trip when a loud snap echoed from their left and Olivia's horse bucked up and reared in fear before bolting fast and hard ahead; Olivia barely clinging to his back.

"Livia!"

She heard Peter call from behind her as she clung to the horse for her life. She knew her chances were better on the horse than being thrown from it with the chances of hitting a tree or rock. All she could hear was the racing of her own heart in her head as she tried to get the horse back under her control and slowed, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and she looked over to see Peter keeping pace with them and the other horses presence seemed to sooth her horse as it slowed and finally came to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, his voice sounding a little breathless.

"Y-yeah," Olivia stuttered a bit and took a deep breath.

He looked like he didn't believe her but when she started the horse back home again he didn't argue. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the cabin just as the sun was setting. Climbing off the horse easily, Olivia watched as Peter slowly climbed off, his movements jerky and tired. He would definitely be hurting having never ridden a horse before now and then to do so for a few hours. They made their way inside and found Sam flipping through channels.

"You made it back alive I see," Sam said, getting up just as Peter handed him the flag. "Would you like a seat?"

"No," Peter said dryly, cringing a bit at the thought.

"K, well I'll see you kids tomorrow after breakfast then," Sam said and took his leave.

Peter only sighed and moseyed over to his bedroom slowly hoping to get in a hot shower. Olivia watched him go before heading toward her own shower to do the same. Once she was ready for bed, dressed in short flannel shorts and a ribbed singlet, Olivia debated on what to do. She felt bad that Peter was probably hurting right now but she really didn't want to see him now. After pacing her room a bit she poked her head out and peered around the cabin and didn't see him. Deciding that she was tired of avoiding him she made up a bag of ice and found some painkillers and a glass of water and headed to his room. Knocking on the door gently she waited.

"Go away," Peter grumbled from the other side.

"I brought a peace offering," Olivia called through the door.

"I don't care," Peter replied.

"Too bad," Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed his door open to see him sprawled out in his bed in only boxers. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her partner in so little and she had to swallow down the drool that had quickly accumulated in her mouth.

"Dunham, what do you think 'go away' means?" Peter growled, not even bothering to budge from his place on the bed.

"I brought you ice and pain killers," Olivia offered, looking down at her hands.

"Leave them on the desk and go then," Peter said with a flat voice.

"Peter! I'm trying, okay?" Olivia said stubbornly. "Every time I look at you I see you two in bed with each other. I see you happier and in love and it kills me."

Peter sat up to stare at her. "Happy? In love? Olivia I thought I was with you!"

"Well you weren't and you were clearly much better off with her than you would've been with me," Olivia fidgeted in her stance.

Peter looked at her as if she had just slapped him. "That's what you think? Olivia, the second I found out she wasn't you I was against her and trying to find you. It was always you I cared about and not her."

She gave him a very sardonic smile that said she clearly didn't believe him. "Look, I know she duped you along with everyone else and I'm sorry. It's… it's not all your fault even if you not noticing is what hurts the most."

Peter moved to stand up but fell back onto the bed wincing. "Damn horse…" he cursed quietly.

Olivia closed the distance between them and handed him the ice and painkillers. "Take these."

Peter took the proffered medication gratefully and swallowed it down and then set the bag of ice between his legs with a long hiss making Olivia chuckle.

"It's not funny," Peter said grumpily.

"I know, I'm sorry." Olivia stared at him while biting her lip. "G'night Peter."

"G'night Livia," he said softly, staring up into her eyes sadly.


	6. Chef Bishop and Dunham

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Ab89us and I are quite flattered over them and we hope you approve of this next installment.**

Title: Chef Bishop and Dunham

Peter shuffled out to the living room the next morning feeling a lot better after having taken a few more pills and keeping the icepack on his sore areas. Olivia was already in the living room watching television though he didn't recognize the show that she was watching and it didn't seem to matter since just a minute later the unmistakable knock of Sam Weise could be heard. Peter walked over and let him in, seeing the man's trademark smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning Peter, is buttercup awake?" Sam asked and chuckled when Olivia could be heard groaning at the use of the nickname. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on in." Peter said pulling the door open and letting Sam walk into the house. It was then that Peter noticed the large bag that the other man was carrying.

"It's ingredients." Sam said not even looking at him.

"For what exactly?" Olivia asked walking over to them.

"The two of you are going to cook today." Sam said and smiled when Olivia paled.

"What Dunham, can't cook?" Peter teased getting her back for the horse incident the previous day.

"I can cook." She said defiantly.

"Microwavable stuff doesn't count buttercup!" Sam called from the kitchen where he was pulling a bunch of ingredients from the bag and placing them on the table. Olivia blushed but rolled her eyes and marched into the kitchen with Peter at her heals.

"What are we making?" Peter asked, picking up a container of Muenster cheese.

"The two of you are going to be making Muenster cheese soufflé with red bell pepper and tomato salad." Sam said as if it were a normal thing for them to make. "The recipe is in the bag. I'll be watching TV if you need me though the chances of me actually helping are very, very slim."

"Gee thanks." Peter said once Sam had left the room. "Okay so miss I can cook, really. How about you start getting the pans out while I open this stuff?"

"Okay." Olivia said looking at everything as if it were a foreign object that was going to bite her at any minute.

Peter looked over at her and smiled when he saw her climb up into a chair to get the pans down from the top of the cupboards giving him a nice look at her ass. Though he had seen all of the other Olivia, he couldn't help but feel like her body would be so different than her doubles and not surprisingly, he found himself longing to see her lay bare for him. He put his eyes back in his head and swallowed down the large amount of saliva that had started to build in his mouth when she got down from the chair and placed the pans on the table while he finished opening everything and pulled the recipe out of the bag and groaned at the amount of steps that they had to follow to make sure that their creation didn't collapse.

"Alright so cooking 101 and doing a difficult recipe on top of that." Peter sighed and looked over at Olivia. "Alright so cooking is pretty simple; you just follow the directions and make sure to put everything in when it needs to be."

"Okay." She said reading down the list and starting to measure things out. They soon had everything ready and started to put it together, working in almost complete silence. Neither noticed when Sam leaned against the door frame watching as they worked effortlessly together, a testament of how they used to work as a team in the fringe division. He watched as they quickly got everything together in the right order and using the right amount, Peter helping Olivia every now and then when she got confused or had a question. Sam smiled to himself when he saw Peter send small looks of pride and love towards his partner every now and then when she wasn't looking. It was clear as day to Sam that Peter was in love with his partner though he could also see pain in Peter's eyes, more than likely from the betrayal of the other Olivia Dunham. He had never actually seen Peter with the other Dunham, but he had heard from Broyles that Peter and the other Olivia had struck up a relationship and learned from Walter that Peter had been happier than ever before when he thought that he was with their Olivia.

"Wow I think you actually managed to cook buttercup." Sam said letting himself be known to them. Olivia gave him a wry smile and glanced over at Peter who smiled at her making her smile as well. "Now while that cooks we move onto our next assignment."

"What assignment would that be?" Peter asked.

"Well last night I had you write things about the other, today you are going to write ten things that you like about the other." Sam explained and handed them each a pad of paper and a pen. "You clearly work amazingly as a team, so now your job is to write this stuff down and then tonight before bed you are to exchange them. You are not to talk about them though or read them out loud."

"Okay."They both said slowly.

"Alright then, get to work." He said and gestured for Peter to sit at the kitchen table while Olivia was sent into the living room. He sighed happily when he saw them both jotting things down quickly without having to put much thought into it. It didn't take them long to finish, both of them handing their papers to Sam who pocketed them until later.

"So, now what do we do?" Olivia asked.

"Now you make sure that lunch isn't burning." Sam pointed out making them both scurry into the kitchen. Peter quickly removed the soufflé which was now done. Olivia put a cutting board on the table and Peter placed the dish on it while Olivia grabbed some plates and forks.

"It looks good." Olivia commented.

"Yeah it does." Peter agreed.

"Well we won't know until we try it." Sam pointed out as they all sat down and got a portion each while also getting some of the bell pepper and tomato salad that they had made earlier. Sam took a tentative bite and smiled happily. "It's very good."

Peter and Olivia beamed and ate their lunch enjoying the creation that they had made. Once they were done, they cleaned up the dishes while Sam went back to watching television. Olivia stole glances of Peter when his back was turned to her and smiled to herself, though the smile was sad. She had stopped denying her feelings for him the moment that he had gone over to the other universe so it wasn't a foreign thing for her for her feelings for him to still be strong and for her to still have the longing to be with him. Though she had said before that she didn't want to be with him that had been a lie, she still wanted him and still loved him. She was just hurt. And that was something that was going to take a while to fade. She saw Peter look back over at her and gave him a small smile and turned back to washing the dishes, falling back into her own thoughts while he did the same.

"Okay well today the two of you have done very well." Sam said hours later, standing up and preparing to leave. "You obviously work wonderfully together and I have a strong feeling that by the time that your stay here is over that you will be back on the same footing."

"I think you have a little too much faith in us." Peter said softly and looked over at Olivia who glanced back at him. "I think this is going to take a lot longer than a few weeks."

"Oh I have no doubt of that." Sam shook his head. "Though I am certain that everything will be smoothed out between the two of you and bridges will be mended. It will take a while but we'll see what we can do while you're here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off for the night and will talk with you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said closing the door behind him and looking over to see that he had placed their papers on the table beside them. She picked them up and took the one addressed to her and handed Peter the one meant for him. "I'll be in my room." She said and walked away. Once in her room with the door closed, she went over to her bed and unfolded the paper and looked at Peter's hand writing reading down the list that he had written.

_1._ _Smart but not full of herself_

_2._ _Brave_

_3._ _Loyal_

_4._ _Strong_

_5._ _Determined_

_6._ _Independent_

_7._ _Great with kids_

_8._ _Selfless_

_9._ _Great laugh_

_10._ _Great at her job_

She smiled warmly at the list and folded it back up before placing it on her bedside table and going to sleep.

In the next room Peter had just opened his as well and ran his fingers over her writing.

_1._ _Brilliant_

_2._ _Great with Walter and kids_

_3._ _Loyal_

_4._ _Driven_

_5._ _Patient_

_6._ _Charismatic_

_7._ _Kind_

_8._ _Protective_

_9._ _Great cook_

_10._ _Honest_

He smirked happily and placed his note on the bedside table and turned off the lamp, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Surfs Up

**A/N: So is anyone else reeling from last night's Fringe episode? And I think Peter in a black hoodie will forever be a weakness of mine after that episode *drool*. ANYWAYS! Thanks for the reviews! You're all awesome!**

Title: Surfs Up

Olivia woke up to the sun shining into her room and she groaned before rolling over and pulling the sheet over her head to hide from the brightness. She was just debating on whether or not she should get up when there was a heavy knock on her door.

"Rise and shine, Dunham, your buddy is already here!" Peter called through the door.

Olivia groaned and rolled out of bed to get dressed. When she finished getting ready she exited her room to see Sam and Peter chatting over a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sunshine!" Sam called and pushed a cup of coffee in her direction.

"So what's on today's agenda? Are we going to sing kumbaya? Maybe go on a picnic? Or maybe some hula dancing…" Olivia quipped as she took a long inhale of the hot brew.

"You know the hula dancing does sound like fun!" Sam said with a grin earning him two very horrified looking agents. "Actually you two are going to learn how to surf."

"I hope you know how to do that, Dunham, because I've never surfed in my life." Peter smirked and bit into a piece of toast.

"I've never done it either, actually." Olivia said, scrunching her nose.

"That's right, you're going to have to work together to learn." Sam grinned and took a gulp of his coffee.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Peter groaned.

"Nope, and when you get back after both of you have surfed a good wave, one of you is going to tell us what happened while you were apart. Any volunteers? The person who doesn't go today goes tomorrow." Sam said casually.

Peter and Olivia shared a nervous glance before Olivia nodded.

"I'll go first then," Olivia said, trying to sound braver about it then she was.

"Very good, Buttercup." Sam nodded his approval. "Your boards are outside. Have fuuuuun!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and they both turned to their rooms to get changed. When they came back Olivia had to really work extra hard to keep her eyes on his face and not the body beneath it, but she grinned for a second when his gaze was stuck on her body as well since she'd had no choice but to wear the red and black bikini that showed more of her body than she had ever let him see; tank endeavor or not. The grin disappeared though when she realized he had seen much more of the other her and this was probably nothing.

"Shall we?" Peter asked, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I guess so." Olivia led the way out the back of the cabin to see two surf boards tipped against the wooden fence. "I call the red one!"

Peter just shook his head and smiled, knowing he'd end up with the yellow one even if he'd had his choice. Together they walked out onto the beach until they found a good place to begin wading out. About 45 minutes later they'd both managed to wade their way out far enough to catch some waves and both were already a bit exhausted.

"This is just one semi-complicated physics problem," Peter said trying to sound confident. When Olivia only gave him a raised eyebrow he continued. "You just need to time the wave right so that it won't flip the board and keep your weight – hey!"

Olivia was tired of listening to his science speak and when she saw a good wave coming she figured it was now or never and pushed herself up onto the board and just when she was about to stand only on her feet the back of the board went under, tossing her into the air and landing none too gently into the water with a grunt. Peter was laughing hysterically when she resurfaced and she glared at him just as a wave washed over him and he went under sputtering and coughing and Olivia laughed at him this time.

They worked independently for a few hours, both struggling to get on top of the board at the right time as the waves came at them. Finally they each lay collapsed on their boards exhausted and let the boards rise and fall with the waves with them on top.

"What are the chances we can lie and say we were able to do this?" Peter groaned.

"Not very good, that guy sees through everything!" Olivia exasperated, not even lifting her head from the board she was so tired.

"Ugh," Peter grunted. "So then we'd better start working together don't you think?"

Olivia grudgingly nodded and gave him her full attention.

"I think you've been maneuvering into the wave too soon since you're tipping more than crashing in the last few waves," Peter said analytically.

Olivia nodded, knowing what he was saying wasn't meant to be personal. He was trying to help her.

"And you need to work on making the move from stomach to feet smooth and less jerky," Olivia said, trying not to laugh out loud at the last few crashes he'd taken just from the lack of grace.

"I'm not sure being this exhausted is going to help that," Peter sighed with a grim smile.

They helped each other out for another few hours and it was with great pride that Peter watched Olivia finally execute a perfect transmission from stomach to feet and timed the wave perfectly so that she drifted along a decent size wave, only wobbling a little. When she fell, she resurfaced with a wide grin and a laugh.

"You did it!" Peter exclaimed and swam closer to her. She was beaming happily and he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her so happy.

"I can't believe it! It felt so amazing!" Olivia said, the excitement evident in her voice. "Now we just have to get you to do that."

Peter looked doubtful but he doubled his efforts. It was beginning to encroach on dinner time and he was hungry. A few tries later and Peter was wistfully watching Olivia execute another perfect catch as she cruised along the wave, her lithe body adjusting its balance to maintain her place on the board and the look of happiness and focus on her face was something he'd been dying to see on her face. Bolstering up his confidence he tried the next wave that came, pushing thoughts of his partner t the side for the time being.

Olivia felt the adrenaline rush of finishing a wave and let her balance falter so that she fell into the waiting water with a splash. When she made it back up she looked around to see if Peter was having any better luck but couldn't see him anywhere. Finally her eyes landed on his bright yellow board but she couldn't see him still.

"Peter?" Olivia called, swimming closer to his board and turning her head from side to side. "PETER?"

Olivia's stomach knotted and a sob of panic caught in her chest as she splashed around in the water looking for him when she felt a hand go over her eyes.

"Guess who?" His gruff voice asked, laced with amusement.

Olivia whirled on him and shoved him away with her hands on his chest.

"You jerk!" Olivia yelled and glared at him. "Why would you do that? I thought – " Her sentence ended abruptly and she glared daggers at him.

"Whoa there! It was just a joke!" Peter said, his hands up in front of him in defense.

"A joke?" Olivia cried out wildly. "Peter I may not want to jump into bed with you, but you're still someone I care about and if you died… I…" She trailed off, her adrenaline rush wearing off leaving her tired.

"I'm sorry," Peter said softly, finding her hand with his and squeezing it gently. "I honestly didn't think you'd care one way or the other."

"Peter, of course I do," Olivia said weakly and let it show in her eyes.

He gave her a weak smile before pulling back. "I suppose I'd better get this over with so we can head in."

Olivia nodded and watched him climb back onto his board and with a determination she'd witnessed quite a few times and had always admired about him, he tried a few more times before he finally managed to get himself up on the board and ride a wave. It didn't last very long at all but when he resurfaced he looked triumphant.

"Let's go eat!" Peter shouted joyously and Olivia chuckled at him as they paddled into shore. Walking back had been made interesting since their bodies were exhausted and shaking but they managed to stumble back into their shared cabin.

"You're alive," Sam commented before gesturing them to the small table where two plates sat with sandwiches, chips, and a couple bottles of water sat.

"Oh thank God," Peter groaned as he parked himself at the table in front of a plate, only glancing back at Olivia once to see if she was following as well.

They both ate with vigor, making Sam smile at them. For the time being they were getting along and this was definitely progress, even if it was because their mouths were full of food. When they were finished though was when the real test would begin. Sam cleaned up when they were finished since both were so achy.

"Okay, Olivia, today is your day. What happened when you were on the other side, from the beginning," Sam said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Olivia paled before nodding and looking down at the table so she wouldn't have to look into Peter's eyes.

"I woke up in a white padded cell, locked up and forgotten for a week until Walternate came to the conclusion that I could cross back and forth between universes. Then the tests began," Olivia sighed and closed her eyes tight, the flashbacks still haunted her. "I didn't know what they were doing at the time, but they had a psychologist talking to me as if I were their Olivia and I was crazy for thinking I was me. I knew I had to escape though, because after three weeks with no sign of anyone coming to save me, I knew I was on my own. Somewhere along escaping the drugs they had been using kicked in and I was convinced I was her."

She glanced up at Peter and his gaze held all the sorrow she felt.

"I lived her life, but I still saw you," Olivia glanced at Peter again before continuing. "I thought you were just a side effect to the madness I'd undergone. I still thought I was her. I tried so hard to get rid of you, because you just kept talking and telling me things I didn't understand at the time. I – she had a boyfriend she lived with, but he was away for most of the time I was there, but she also had a – a lover on the side. Her partner." Olivia let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"It's okay, Olivia, just keep going," Sam said, listening intently.

"Walternate wanted to test how I worked though and told me that because one of us could cross over it would make sense that the other one could too. So they ran more tests and left me in the deprivation tank for hours at a time until I finally crossed over, but I couldn't stay more than a minute or two. After that you began to tell me things – things about this side that I couldn't know unless I was from there and you gave me a way to test it."

"That phone call?" Peter flinched.

"Before that, I called Ella because you said it was her birthday and you were right. I knew I had to get a message to you then. It was their Broyles who ended up helping me escape once they'd figured out I knew I wasn't her. He got me to Boston and the Harvard lab where I was able to cross back over," Olivia finished, squinting her eyes as she stared down at the table and willed the tears to stay back. Instincts told her to flee; to run away as fast and as far as she could but then she felt a warm hand in her own and it squeezed gently. She looked up to see Peter, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"You should never have had to go through that, and especially alone," Peter said, swallowing back the tears.

"Maybe, but I did and now I'm back," Olivia gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand in return.

The sound of a chair scrapping on the floor as it moved startled them from their shared moment to look at Sam.

"I think we've made some progress today," Sam said; chipper as usual. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. You'll both probably want to sleep in some tomorrow after such a taxing day."

Before they could come up with a response he had left, the door clicking shut behind him. They shared a tentative look before Olivia got to her feet.

"I'm going to go shower and change…" She said, unable to hold his gaze. She'd just spilled out most of what she'd gone through and the air was clearing around them and as she climbed into the shower and let the hot water run down her body she smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad off after all.


	8. Confessions

**A/N: You all have wjobsessed to thank for this update since horrible me forgot. Hope this helps ease the pain of waiting until Friday for another ep!**

Title: Confessions

Peter lay in bed staring up at the ceiling watching the reflection from the ocean's waves reflected by the brightly lit up moon. He found that after what Olivia had told them earlier that night that he just couldn't sleep. Every time that he closed his eyes all that he could picture was her stuck in a cell or strapped to a table with people injecting her with drugs. He couldn't help but wonder how much fear and pain she must have been in and it was eating at him to know that she was going through all of that while he was living a life with her double unaware that they had left their Olivia in a foreign world. Unable to sleep, he sat up and slipped out of bed changing out of his boxers and into a pair of swim trunks knowing that it was too hot outside to be in anything other than just trunks.

Stepping outside he let the humid air hit him instantly heating his skin as he walked down the sandy beach, letting the still hot sand seep between his toes. He walked over to the edge of the water and let it lap across his feet closing his eyes and letting the warm wind wash over him. Peter stood outside for a while before he heard the creak of the door letting him know that he wasn't the only one awake. Turning around he caught sight of Olivia making her way over to him wearing just a pair of shorts and a bikini top. On any normal day he would have gawked at her or made a comment on her state of dress but he knew that now wasn't the time. So instead he stayed quiet and waited for her to break the silence.

"I slept with him." She said bluntly.

"With who?" Peter asked not looking at her.

"Her partner, Lincoln, I slept with him." She clarified. "But it was different then you being with her."

"How?" Peter asked feeling his heart lurch painfully.

"I knew that he wasn't you." She said. "You should have known."

"I did." He said. "In a way I did know. There were things about her that I questioned, she was just slightly different then you but I didn't investigate why. I didn't want to investigate why. I guess a part of me thought that if I dug deeply that I would have to deal with the fact that I had left you behind."

"How did that work out for you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not so great." He sighed. "When I found out that I had left you behind…God Livia you don't know how it hurt, how much it still hurts. I wish that none of this had happened. I wish that we could go back in time and make sure that you came home with us, with me. Everything that I had with her should have been with you and I will never forgive myself for the fact that it wasn't, that she lied to me and that she slipped into your life without us noticing."

"I don't want to be angry with you, I'm not angry with you." Olivia admitted. "I just…" She trailed off running a hand through her hair and walking away a few steps before coming back brushing her forefinger against the underside of her nose. "I'm hurt and I'm damaged and all of this that I went through and that I'm still going through…Being kidnapped, living her life, having a friend get killed and only to come home to find that my double had taken my life, my job, my friends and you. It hurts so much Peter."

"I never want to hurt you Livia." Peter said tipping her chin up so that she was looking at him and he could see the tears brimming in her eyes though she was trying to fight them. "Everything that I felt for her was never for her you know that right? Everything that I felt for her was for you, it still is for you. You have no clue just how much I care about you."

"Does it matter anymore?" She asked wiping at her tears. "You slept with her and I slept with him."

"Of course it matters sweetheart." He said cupping her cheek and hearing her breath hitch when he rested his forehead against hers. "What happened happened and we have to deal with that but we can't just push each other away until we give up. I'm not going to push you away for sleeping with Lincoln, please don't push me away."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked softly, her breath fanning against his lips.

Peter trailed his lips up to her ear, his hot breath hitting the shell of her ear before his smooth voice said softly. "Because you belong with me." He then placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked away before her mind even registered what had just happened.

~RETREAT~

"Okay." Sam said taking a seat across from the couch where Olivia and Peter were sitting. "So Olivia got to tell us yesterday all the fun things that happened to her while she was gone, so now Peter, today is your day. However before we let you talk, we're going to play a game." He explained making it sound like they had been away on vacation.

"What type of game are we playing?" Peter asked slowly and saw a Cheshire cat like grin spread across Sam's face giving him the creepiest look that Peter and Olivia had ever seen, even from Walter.

"There are 9 children waiting outside." Sam said. "They have some gear ready for everyone including me. We will be playing an improvised game of paintball."

"Improvised?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "In a normal game of paintball, if you are hit once you are taken out of the game. However with this version, everyone will be wearing a vest with a target on it. If you hit the target in the center, the vest lights up letting you know that you are out. This means that you can get hit as many times as possible as long as the center of the target isn't hit, understand?"

"Yes." They both nodded.

"What are the teams?" Peter asked having played paintball before.

"Oh well you see, that's the hard part. You and buttercup make up one team while the children and I make up the other." Sam explained and saw their indignant faces. "Now the reward if you win is that you can have a day free of me and my games. Now if you lose however, then you have to share a tent outside tonight, and it's supposed to be mighty hot out."

"Okay, let's do this." Olivia said getting off the couch followed by Peter and Sam. They all walked outside to see a group of 8 young boys and 1 tiny little girl who was holding the hand of one of the boys. It only took one look at their sandy hair, blue eyes and matching freckles to know that they were siblings.

"Okay kids, these are Olivia and Peter." Sam said pointing to them. "They are the ones that we are going to be taking out." He added to cheers and fist pumps.

Everyone quickly got dressed and made sure that the vests were working properly before trudging their way into the woods where they would be playing. Sam instructed them to all break up into the woods and held a microphone in his hand that he would use to let them know to start the game. Olivia and Peter took their guns and paintballs and quickly made their way deep into the woods finding a good hiding place.

"Have you ever played paintball before?" Peter asked and saw her shake her head 'no'. "Oh well it's not much different then shooting at suspects, just try and avoid the kids heads since paintballs hurt like hell and we don't need to be killing anyone or sending them to the hospital. We'll also have to keep moving or else they will know where we are and team up on us more than they already have."

"Okay." Olivia said and loaded her gun. It was less than a minute later when they heard Sam's voice booming through the woods letting them know that it had started. It didn't take long for the first child to come along, Peter taking aim and hitting him squarely in the vest making it light up and the kid groan in annoyance.

"Nice shot." Olivia commended and saw a smile spread across Peter's face as they quickly moved to a new location.

"I've told you before that you can trust me with a gun." He said back just as she aimed and took out another kid.

"Yeah well try to convince Broyles of that." Olivia said taking refuge behind a tree as a paintball whizzed by her, Peter popping out and hitting the kid in the shoulder starting a shoot out between the two until Peter hit the kids vest lighting it up, Peter's body covered in paint. "Are you okay?" She asked checking all the places he'd been hit.

"I'm fine." He nodded. "Three down, seven to go."

The game went on for several hours resulting in 8 of their opponents getting taken out while Peter and Olivia were completely coated in paint, the last two people to take out where Sam and the little girl.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Peter said just as Olivia swung around and hit Sam directly in the center of his vest. "How the hell?"

"I heard him." Olivia shrugged just as she felt something hit her back and her vest lit up quickly followed by Peter's. Looking behind them they saw the sandy haired little girl beaming from ear to ear with her oversize gun in hand.

"I gotted them!" She exclaimed in an adorable voice.

"Yes you did." Sam beamed at her and scooped her up in his arms. "And that means that the two of you lose."

"Taken out by a little girl?" Peter sputtered as Olivia looked extremely proud of the child.

"Hey guys guess who took out Olivia and Peter?" Sam asked as they approached the group of boys. He then pointed to the little girl and saw her brothers' shocked and thrilled face.

"You got them?" He asked and saw his sister nod and giggle.

"She sure did." Olivia said still a bit shocked herself.

"Come on, we have to go tell mom!" The boy exclaimed and took his sister's hand, the children running off into town.

"Okay so now it's time for Peter to talk." Sam said as the children dispersed and went home saying that they had fun. Sam led them back into the house and gestured for them to sit down while he did the same, their paint covered gear having been taken off. "Okay Peter, start from the beginning."

"Okay." Peter sighed running a hand down his face. "Um…Well as you both know we thought that we had the right Olivia with us, I thought that we did." Peter said looking over at Olivia to see her looking at the floor. "I was happy, happy to be home and away from my biological father and his machine. And I was happy to be with Olivia. I noticed some differences but just thought that being over there had changed her some. I never questioned the difference again and now I know that I should have. I was with her, I slept with her, I got close to her and it was all a lie. She wasn't the Olivia that she was supposed to be. When I got that call saying that Olivia was trapped in the other world, my world crumbled around me. I didn't want to believe it but went out into the kitchen and grabbed her laptop; I had started spending a lot of time at Olivia's apartment by that time. When I was on the computer, she came out into the kitchen and I said that a friend of me had told me Einai Kalytero Anthropo Apo Ton Patera Toy. She asked me what it meant and I knew that she wasn't the right Olivia."

"How did you know?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Because when Olivia woke up in the hospital after her accident she said that phrase to me and I told her what it meant." Peter explained looking over at Olivia who was still looking at the floor. "She made me take this drug that paralyzed me for a while so that she could escape. We tracked her down and found her at a train station where she was taken into custody but somehow was sent back and replaced by…"

"Yea." Olivia nodded not wanting to think of the alternate Broyles in the state that he had been found in within that police van.

"Then we got the call from Astrid saying that Olivia had come back and was in the hospital. We all rushed over there and saw her lying in the hospital bed." Peter trailed off and wiped a hand over his mouth and sighed, bowing his head. "Seeing her like that again…Then Olivia told me about me saving her life and I just…"

"You've hated yourself ever since this all happened." Sam added and saw Olivia look up at him sharply then at Peter who nodded solemnly.

"Yes." Peter said.

"Okay, well I think sharing time is over." Sam said having gotten Peter to tell everything that he wanted. "There is a tent in this box." He added picking up a box sitting beside him.

"It's a one person tent." Olivia said taking the box from him.

"Yes I know." Sam nodded. "It's also your bedroom for the night. I suggest that you and Mr. Bishop go and set it up so that you can sleep tonight."

"Great." Peter said standing up and walking outside needing air. Olivia followed behind him and they stayed quiet as they quickly set up the tent and looked at it. They then turned to each other briefly before watching Sam wave and leave. They collected things to sleep with and changed into pajama's before going back out to the tent and placing the stuff inside.

"After you." Olivia said knowing that she would almost literally be on top of him during the night in order to be even slightly comfortable.

Peter must have known this too because he didn't complain, just slipped into the tiny tent pulling his feet in so that he could fit all of his height. Olivia crawled in next and pretty much sat on top of him as she zipped the tent closed and lay down half her body covering his. They both tried to get comfortable but gave up after a few minutes, letting out sighs and willing sleep to come.


	9. Oh Baby

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words and reviews!**

Title: Oh Baby

An hour had passed in which there was minimal fidgeting to try and get comfortable with the least amount of touching they could manage before Olivia finally spoke up.

"Do you miss her?" Olivia asked softly, honestly just curious now. Currently she was on her side facing the side of the ten while Peter's body mimicked hers behind her, facing the same side.

"Not even for a moment," Peter said quietly, his breath brushing up against her exposed neck. "I do kind of miss what we had though; what we should've had."

Olivia stayed quiet, soaking in his words.

"Do you miss anything from over there?" Peter asked, shifting a little to get comfortable.

"I guess if I miss anything it's Charlie and Lincoln," Olivia sighed, picturing her last image of them and she wondered if they were ever informed of the switch even after she made it back. "It was nice to have Charlie back and Lincoln was a good partner."

"Not to mention the little extra stuff you got from him," Peter grunted, his face screwing up in distaste and happy that Olivia was facing away with him.

Olivia guffawed and shook her head. "I wonder if he's facing the same problem with his Olivia that you are with me…"

Peter couldn't help but smile. That guy would deserve it for sleeping with _his_ Olivia.

"I think we set this tent up on a rock," Olivia groaned as she flipped over so that they faced each other and she inched just a bit closer. "Damnit, that rock hurts!"

Peter chuckled and with his hands on her waist helped adjust them so that he was on his back and she was tucked into his side, but mostly draped across him with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and chest. Olivia's body remained rigid for a minute before she finally relaxed. She could feel the beating of his heart beneath the side of her face and she couldn't help but think about just how right it felt to be this close with him. It was what she used to dream about; them together. Nights where she could fall asleep with him and wake up beside him.

It was getting harder and harder to remember why she was so upset with him and why she didn't want to be with him when he felt so good so close to her. Part of her clung to the lingering anger that had consumed her for so long now because if she didn't then there was the chance she would get hurt yet again, but the larger part of her just wanted to let the anger go and be with him. Her soul and heart ached to be with him and it was almost hurting her more to hold back now.

"Peter…" Olivia sighed and propped her body up so that she was looking down at him. He looked up at her, the confusion written on his face and she lowered her lips down to his so that their breath mingled.

"Livia please don't torture me like this," Peter whispered huskily as he stared up in her eyes, pleading with her to make a decision one way or the other.

Olivia finished the distance between them and sealed her lips over his, eliciting a soft groan from Peter as his lips instantly responded. The kiss was soft and full of exploration as they tested new grounds but eventually Olivia pulled back.

"What was that?" Peter gasped softly, not daring to jump to any conclusions.

"A test," Olivia murmured, letting her eyes shut so she could revel in the lingering feeling of his lips on hers.

"A test?" Peter croaked, clearly not happy with that answer.

"To see if I still felt the same for you as I did before the last 6 months happened," Olivia said, catching his eyes with hers. "Peter, I do and that scares the shit out of me."

Peter's eyes dropped and he nodded. "So where does that leave us now?"

"I don't know," Olivia admitted and settled back in her place beside him. "I do know that I want to get back to how we were before and put everything that happened before behind us."

"So… what? We just start over from the beginning?" Peter asked, his voice holding the hope that was pounding in his chest.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, but let's start tomorrow because I normally wouldn't sleep this close to someone I just met," Olivia smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Peter murmured with a wide smile on his face.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

They woke up the next day, cuddled close together but both blushed it off and ignored the awkwardness that hung in the air. Today they were starting over and Peter would be damned if he ruined it because he wanted to kiss her or show her exactly how deep his feelings ran. Together they went in for breakfast and Peter talked Olivia into relaxing while he did the cooking. Smiling, Olivia nodded and made a beeline for the shower. When she came out dressed in shorts and a bikini top, Peter tried not to stare as he handed her a plate filled with scrambled eggs with cheese and toast.

"Eat up! I have a horrible feeling today isn't going to be a good one," Peter said with a cheery smile on his face that made Olivia chuckle.

"Thanks for breakfast, Peter," Olivia said giving him a smile that in Peter's opinion made him want to make her do that more often.

They were both able to eat breakfast and exchanged talk about what tortures Sam might have in store for them today; each idea getting crazier by the minute. Olivia offered to do the dishes while Peter went for his shower and it seemed like they'd finally found the start of that familiar rhythm they had. Once both were dressed for the day, Olivia grabbed a couple pears and headed outside and joined Peter on the hammock so that her feet were by his head and vice versa. Handing him a piece of fruit they swayed in the hammock and stared off at the ocean until there was a knock on their door. They exchanged a look before Peter grudgingly got up, but not without taking a quick touch along the bottom of her feet that made her jerk back and laugh.

"Jerk!" She cried out as she dodged another attempt.

Peter chuckled and headed for the door. When he opened it his jaw went slack in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Peter groaned before stepping aside to let Sam in.

"Not at all. Where's Buttercup?" Sam asked, looking around casually.

"She's outside on the patio…" Peter said, eyeing him and his cargo warily. "Livia? You're going to need to see this!"

Olivia finally appeared around the corner, but came to an abrupt halt when she saw what Sam was carrying.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Olivia whined.

"Hey! That's just what he said!" Sam said with a grin. "I want you to meet Kale and Keona. You two will be babysitting them for the next eight hours."

"H-How old are they?" Peter sputtered, still in shock.

"They're about 18 months old now and not potty trained," Sam said laughing as the baby in blue began to tug at his hair. "I'm not totally without a heart though and I've brought a play pen to keep these little rascals in check from time to time. Maybe Peter can run out to the car and grab it while Olivia helps me with Kale here who has a fascination with pulling hair."

Peter almost laughed as Olivia paled a bit and stepped forward to take Kale from Sam's arms. When he returned back inside with the play pen in hand it was to see Olivia sitting on the floor and taking turns adorning the two babies with attention using car keys and something that looked suspiciously like –

"Hey! That's my cell phone!" Peter exclaimed in indignation.

"Sorry, Kale saw it and wouldn't settle for 'no'," Olivia laughed as the baby slammed it to the ground over and over in his excitement.

"You're only requirements for the day are to do two activities with the kiddies that are outside this cabin and make sure they're alive when I come to get them at seven tonight," Sam said happily and started to back out. "Good luck!"

And then he was gone.

"I don't know anything about kids," Peter said, voice panicked and the look of fear stuck on his face making Olivia laugh.

"Well you're great with Ella," Olivia countered with a smile.

"Yes, but she can speak and take care of herself for the most part – these can't," Peter said in a hushed voice as if the babies would indeed understand them.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll get started on babies-101," Olivia gave him a reassuring smile and he hesitantly did as she suggested, taking a seat on the couch. Olivia got to her feet and bent over to pick up Keona who seemed to be the tamer of the two babies and set her on Peter's lap so that she was facing Peter. He tentatively held the baby by the middle to keep her up and from falling and then smiled when nothing seemed to explode.

"Maybe this isn't so bad," Peter said with a growing smile.

Olivia got back to her feet and snapped Kale up in her arms before he could make a dash and kept an eye on Peter as him and Keona had a stare off. Keona soon became restless though with the idle sitting and so Peter gently bumped his knees up making the baby bounce and giggle. Happy that this seemed to make the baby happy, Peter continued to bounce her up and down until she stopped giggling and then spit up all over Peter's front.

Olivia burst out laughing as Peter glared at her, but she couldn't help it.

"Laugh it up, Dunham, but now you get to watch them both while I wash up and change," Peter scowled.

"At least help me set this pen up before you abandon me," Olivia laughed.

"After that? I don't think so…" Peter gave her a wicked smirk before setting Keona down and heading for his room.

"Peter!" Olivia whined as he shut the door. When he had finished up and came out it was to see the pen fully assembled with both babies in it and Olivia cleaning up a spattering of baby spit that had gotten on her bare stomach.

"She got you too!" Peter laughed and she scowled at him.

"Actually it was Kale this time," she muttered under her breath as she tossed away the paper towel.

"So what should we do for those activities?" Peter asked as he leaned over the pen to see Kale and Keona playing together and giggling.

"Well I was thinking maybe a picnic on the beach could be fun," Olivia offered.

"I like it!" Peter said with a smile and it's almost lunch time anyways.

Together they managed to pack up a bag of baby supplies, a basket for lunch, and get both babies into swimming diapers. Olivia carried both babies while Peter carried all the bags and they made their way down to a sandier part of the beach to set up. Setting Kale and Keona down, Olivia helped Peter lay out a blanket and set the bags down to keep it from blowing away. When Keona had made her tenth attempt at crawling toward the ocean regardless of Peter and Olivia capturing her to bring her back, Peter finally scooped her up into his arms and carried her closer to the water dressed only in swim trunks himself.

Olivia watched as he sat down with the baby so that the water trickled up to them and lapped at their legs making the baby squeal and bounce in excitement. Peter's head tipped back in laughter as the baby wriggled in his grasp and tried fisting the water that rushed around them. Olivia's heart clenched in her chest as she watched him, but still kept an eye on Kale who was trying to sneak fistfuls of sand into his mouth. He looked so happy and carefree and Olivia wished he looked like that more. His life certainly hadn't been an easy one and it wasn't often that she got to see him like this. Shrugging off these thoughts, she refocused on Kale who was trying to eat another handful of sand. She redirected his efforts and helped teach him to pile the sand so that after fifteen minutes it almost resembled a castle turret.

"My you've got an awesome looking castle going there," Peter smirked down at them as he set Keona down who immediately smashed the pile of sand so that it resembled nothing more than a flat patch of sand.

Kale howled his anger to the empty skies as his sister terrorized his work and Olivia quickly snatched him up and began bobbing him up and down and telling him it was okay. It took a few minutes to sooth the young boy but eventually he calmed down as Peter quickly worked to rebuild his original castle. After playing in the sand for a bit they moved over to the blanket and pulled out some food to eat. Olivia stretched out on her stomach and soaked in the sun's rays as she helped feed Keona which ended up requiring her entire focus.

Peter watched her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel his blood rush faster as his eyes lingered over her toned body and he couldn't help but compare the Olivia he had been with and the one he had originally fallen for that as beside him now. The other Olivia was paler and softer looking and his real partner, thanks partially to the Hawaiian sun, had sun kissed skin and her body looked more toned and lean – most likely from her dedication to staying in shape. But both of them were clearly confident in what they had to offer because neither shied away much from showing skin and he almost wished they did because then maybe he wouldn't be in such a rut now. Because then he might not have slept with her double and now because his body was aching to touch and be with her.

When they'd finished eating they played some more in the water before both babies were starting to get cranky and nod off. They collected all of their belongings up and with a baby in each of their arms and a bag on the other they headed in hoping to catch some form of nap since they were also feeling the exhaustion.


	10. Bath Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the love!**

Title: Bath Time

Peter and Olivia brought the babies into the house and watched in amusement as they fought sleep with everything that they had in them until their little eyes closed and they fell asleep. Peter then placed Keona into the play pen while Olivia put Kale in beside his sister, both of them looking at the peaceful babies before Peter flopped back on the couch and spread out, covering his face with his hand and letting out a sigh of relief before feeling the couch dip slightly as Olivia took up the last remaining space curling up on her side and placing her arm around him to keep her on the small couch. Peter placed an arm around her to keep her from falling off the side of the couch before they both closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep. They slept for the good part of two hours before they slowly started to wake, their eyes locking and before either knew it, their lips were locked as well Peter pushing Olivia into the couch while covering her body with his own. Olivia moaned into his mouth as their tongue tangled and his hands skimmed over her sides. Olivia pulled him closer to deepen the kiss even more when the noise of the babies cooing made them break apart quickly. Peter looked down at her with love filled eyes before getting up and going over to see that both of the babies had woken up and were looking bright eyed and wide awake, smiles gracing their little faces making Peter smile as well as he reached in and picked them up, one in each arm. Carrying them over to the couch he handed Kale to Olivia who cradled the little boy in her arms lovingly. Peter sat down with Keona but found that he couldn't pull his eyes away from the beautiful women beside him as she played with the baby bouncing him on her knee slightly making him giggle. She avoided bouncing him too hard though after their earlier experience with spit up.

Olivia could feel Peter watching her but pushed it to the side in favor of making Kale happy. The babies were both pretty easy to please so far though both of them were well aware of the fact that babies needed things and sooner or later the peacefulness that was settled over them at the moment would break. And it did, not ten minutes later. Both babies started to fuss before their fussing turned into wails instantly putting the adults on edge since neither knew what to do. Olivia checked their diapers while Peter tried to entertain them with toys though both came up empty and the twins continues to cry loudly. It took them close to fifteen minutes before they turned to the clock and realized that they had slept longer than planned and that it was nearing 6pm.

"Look in the bag that Sam brought, there must be baby food in there." Olivia instructed and watched Peter scurry over to the bag quickly and open it pulling out a few jars of fruits and vegetables along with a plastic bag that held two plates along with baby spoons.

"Do they eat it cold?" Peter asked and got a shrug from Olivia.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so." She stated and picked the wailing babies up and followed Peter into the kitchen watching as he put some food on each plate.

"Okay, how long should I microwave it for?" He asked completely lost.

"Why are you asking me?" Olivia asked trying to make the babies happy.

"Well you have Ella living with you."

"That's like saying that you have Walter, does he eat baby food?" Olivia snapped.

"That's debatable." Peter said and put the first plate in for 20 seconds taking it out and testing its warm. He did this a few more times with each plate until he was satisfied that the food was warm but not hot enough to burn the babies. He then took Kale from Olivia and sat down with him while Olivia did the same with Keona and they started to feed the babies who instantly stopped crying.

"No, no you have to eat it." Peter sighed when Kale stuck his tongue out pushing his food onto his chin.

"I don't think he likes it." Olivia chuckled; she wasn't having any issues with feeding Keona. "Try something else."

Peter looked down at the food and bravely tasted a tiny bit of the string beans that he had been feeding Kale, and cringed. "No wonder you don't like this little guy." He remarked and started feeding the baby squash instead which Kale ate greedily, by the time that they were done feeding the babies, all four of them were covered in slimy baby food.

Olivia handed Keona to Peter and looked through the baby bag pulling out two pairs of pajamas and two diapers along with baby soap that had a piece of paper attached to it. Opening it up Olivia smirked when she read _"their messy eaters bathe them in the sink with warm water-Sam."_Putting the note down she went back into the kitchen and placed the clothing and diapers on the table while putting the soap by the sink and running some water and filling one side of the sink.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked watching her.

"We're not returning Keona and Kale to their parents looking like they haven't been bathed in years." Olivia said and gestured to the sink. "We're going to bathe them."

"We're what?" Peter asked startled. He didn't even know where to begin when it came to bathing someone other than himself.

"Don't worry." Olivia said grabbing a cup from the cupboard. "This I actually have some experience with. Hand me Keona."

Peter did as she asked and watched her undress the little girl before carefully placing her into the warm water where she instantly started splashing and giggling. Olivia took the cup and filled it with water before covering Keona's eyes and dumping the water over her head making the baby smile showing a few tiny white teeth. It didn't take long to bathe Keona since she was willing participant and seemed to love everything about her bath and was still happy after getting out, bouncing in Olivia's arms while wrapped up in the towel that Peter had gotten to dry the baby up with. It wasn't until it was Peter's time to take a turn bathing a baby that all hell broke loss. Apparently Kale didn't share the same like for baths as his sister and instantly started fussing and struggling the second that he touched the water.

"You know, I'm starting to think that kids just don't like me." Peter grumbled when Kale sloshed most of the water out of the sink and all over Peter making him glad that he was still wearing just a pair of boardies.

"He doesn't like to bathe I guess." Olivia chuckled as she dressed Keona and watched Peter nearly wrestle the baby so that he could get him clean.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Peter mumbled frustrated.

"Here" Olivia said going over to the play pen and bringing back a toy, instantly entertaining Kale who stopped fussing so that Peter could clean him.

"What?" Peter asked indignantly.

"Sorry I forgot about this technique for a bit. Rachel used to have me bathe Ella every now and then. She used to get fussy like Kale and I would entertain her with a toy so that I could get her clean and back to her mother." Olivia said.

"And you couldn't have thought of that earlier?" Peter asked, his arms and upper body completely soaked and covered in suds.

"Like I said, I forgot." Olivia said helping Peter wrap Kale into a towel.

"You know kid." Peter said looking at Kale who smiled and giggled at him. "You make me question why people procreate."

"What, you're saying you don't want kids some day?" Olivia asked while tickling Keona who was laughing hard enough that her face was red and peals of sharp laughter were coming from her making her gasp.

"I'm just saying that they are an awful lot to take care of." Peter said a huge smile gracing his face at the sight of the tough as nails FBI agent and the tiny girl. "Who would have thought that the same women that takes down suspects from jumping off of roofs would be such a softy."

"I love kids." Olivia said beaming and looking up at him.

"Yeah well they seem like a lot of work." Peter stated.

"Well think about it, if you parents hadn't…"

"Wow, stop there!" Peter said looking disgusted. "Please don't mention anything that includes my parents and a lack of clothing."

"I'm just saying that yeah, they are a lot of work but they're worth it." Olivia said looking lovingly at the babies.

"You'll make a great mom one day." Peter remarked and saw her blush pleasantly.

"I think they're getting tired again." Olivia said once Peter had gotten Kale dressed and they noticed the kids rubbing their eyes and looking slightly daze.

"Shouldn't Sam be here soon?" Peter asked just as headlights flashed through the living room windows shortly followed by the man in question walking into the house and smiling at them.

"Oh good, you're all still alive." He smiled and looked at the babies then at Peter's still soaked body. "And it looks like a few of you got a nice bath too."

"Yeah you could have warned us that Kale dislikes bathing."Peter pointed out and saw Sam shrug.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He asked and looked around before starting to collect the baby's things bringing them out to his car before coming back into the house. "Okay now if you'd be so kind as to put the babies in their car seats, I'll bring them home."

Peter and Olivia looked at each other a bit uncertainly but did as they were told and brought Kale and Keona out to the car struggling but eventually getting them buckled in and secure. Stepping back they observed their handy work and saw Sam come out of the house and get into the car.

"You two did a great job today." He said before driving away and into town. Olivia and Peter waved until the car was gone and Olivia tried to head back into the house but was stopped when Peter took her hand and pulled her so that they were walking down the beach hand in hand.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked when Peter stopped suddenly, a grin stretching across his face as he quickly lifted her up into his arms.

"Well I have to pay you back for laughing at me earlier." He stated while walking into the water until it came up with his waist.

"Don't even think about it." Olivia said clinging to him and looking down at the water.

"Oh come on sweetheart, it's just water." Peter said tickling her lightly to get her to loosen her grip on him.

"Peter, put me down." She demanded.

"As you wish." He said and dropped her into the water seeing her splutter and glare at him before jumping up and tackling him into the water.

"You look like a drowned rat." Olivia laughed when she saw Peter's hair sticking up from having been talked into the ocean.

"I wouldn't be talking." Peter stated and grabbed her around the waist when she went to get out of the water, pulling her back to him so that their bodies were flush. Their eyes locked like earlier and they both leaned into a heated kiss clinging to each other as if they were the only things keeping them grounded on earth.

"Peter." Olivia said pulling away and resting her head against his chest breathing heavily. "We agreed."

"I know." He sighed heavily and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry." He said standing and helping her up both making their way back to the house. Peter gave her a longing look and went into his room closing the door behind him leaving Olivia to wonder just how much they were still both hurting.


	11. Bound and Dangerous

**A/N: One more day until Fringe Friday!**

Title: Bound and Dangerous

Olivia's night had been far from restful. Between nightmares of her telling Peter that she couldn't be with him and him walking away to never come back and ones where her alternate self came back and together her and Peter left back for the other universe to be together she didn't really stand a chance for any quality sleep. She only tossed and turned the entire night; waking every hour with the urge to see if Peter was still there. Finally on the fourth time waking up she decided to indulge her subconscious that screamed that he wouldn't be there and snuck out of her room to check on him. She tip-toed across the living room and holding her breath she slowly cracked his bedroom door open to peek inside. Letting out the breath she held in a quiet and steady rush she took note that 'yes', he as definitely still here. His toned body lay sprawled out across the bed, stomach down and dressed in only boxers, and soft snores filled the room. Olivia silently chuckled before her gaze fell upon the curve of his bare back and then down to his backside and the urge to touch and really feel him beneath her hands and body was becoming overwhelming. Biting down hard on her lower lip she slipped back out before she did something foolish, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Sneaking back to her room, she silently chafed at how much his body affected hers. Why couldn't she have been partnered with someone hideous? Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to resist him. Throwing herself back into bed, Olivia tossed and turned some more trying to get comfortable but gave up quickly when she realized she wasn't going to be getting any sleep when her body and mind could not get the image of her half naked partner just twenty feet from where she lay out. Her body felt like it had its own deep frequency that hummed to a tune that was long forgotten; one that required a release she hadn't had in months. Sighing in frustration she slipped her pajama shorts and underwear off and kicked them to the floor before letting her knees drop to the sides. Knowing she wouldn't need all the pre-stuff her fingers immediately went to her center and pressed against the spot she knew would bring her to the edge.

Peter woke and looked around almost frantically trying to find the sound that had brought him from his dream state and realized it had to have to have been the sound of his bedroom door closing. He waited a minute, listening carefully for any further noises and he heard another door in the cabin softly shutting. It had to be his temporary roommate who had a penchant for insomniac tendencies. Waiting another minute he slid out of bed and quietly snuck out of his room and across to hers. Not wanting to wake her in case she really was asleep and he was just imagining things, he pressed his ear to her door and waited. When no sounds could be heard he pulled back but then a small gasp caught his attention and he pressed his ear back to the door.

_What if she was hurt? What if it was a nightmare?_

Peter fought the urge to break down her door and come to her rescue but what he heard next made his body flush with the type of heat that had nothing to do with the external temperature. A whimper. A soft but totally sexual whimper that brought his body from normal status to flaring with need in a matter of seconds. He mentally scolded himself for eaves dropping and took a step back to retreat to his room, but he was drawn back despite himself in hopes of hearing more. A quiet gasp came from her room followed by a low moan that made his body tremble. He needed to get away from this door before he did something stupid like barge in and help her or come just listening to her. Backing away and very ready to leave her to her own devices, Peter was shocked to stillness when he heard her gasp his name followed by a dampened cry of pleasure; as if she had turned her face into a pillow to lessen the noise.

_OhGodohGodohGodohGod!_

Peter made fists so tight that the short nails of his fingers bit into his palms.

He wanted her.

Needed her right this minute.

The only thing stopping him was that she would know he was listening if he said something now and that would be potentially embarrassing for both of them. Forcing his legs to move he returned to his room, very aware of the pressing problem between his legs that wasn't lessening anytime soon. Seemed like he too was going to have to take care of something if he was going to sleep.

OPOPOPOP

Breakfast was awkward at best. Neither really looked the other in the eye as Peter made them both breakfast. It took all of Peter's focus on the periodic table for him not to stare at her long bare legs. Apparently she had unconsciously decided to drive him crazy by wearing a tight t-shirt and bikini bottoms with little straps on the sides.

They had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Olivia wordlessly got up and let Sam in and returned to the kitchen where Peter stood leaning against the countertop.

"Hey kiddos, what's shake'n?" Sam asked with a goofy grin as if he knew what had happened the night before.

Peter and Olivia only gave a bemused look before Sam continued.

"You two have come quite a ways and I don't think we'll need to drag this out much longer," Sam said cheerfully.

"Great! When can we leave?" Olivia asked.

"Not quite yet," Sam said. "Now why don't you two take a seat on the couch."

Peter and Olivia did as they were told, sitting beside each other with a foot between them.

"Closer…" Sam instructed bring his hands together as if they needed the visual.

Peter and Olivia slowly inched closer together, not willing to look at the other.

"Okaaaay?" Peter asked dryly.

"Perfect!" Sam exclaimed and in a flurry of motion that Olivia and Peter were hardly able to react to until they felt cold metal on their wrists.

They both jerked their hands to their bodies and winced when it only caused them pain.

"What the?" Peter shot to his feet, hoisting Olivia's hand up with him.

"You'd better get the key out now, Sam," Olivia narrowed her gaze at him.

"Not for two days," Sam said and got to his feet.

"WHAT?" They both yelled as one.

"I think you heard me," Sam laughed. "Good luck! And try not to kill each other."

"Nononononono!" Olivia half yelled already in motion and dragging Peter behind her who tripped over furniture and only succeeded in dragging Olivia down to the ground with him, but the door was already shut behind Sam leaving the duo behind in a tangle of limbs on the ground. "Oh God…" Olivia groaned.

"This isn't going to be pretty is it…" Peter sighed in defeat.

"We've got to find a way out of these," Olivia said, panic leaking into her voice. "Can't you pick these?"

"I didn't exactly bring my lock picking kit with me," Peter said sadly. "Look, Livia, we're going to be okay and we're going to get through this."

Olivia gave him a half hearted glare. "I don't know…"

"Chin up," Peter shucked her chin gently and smiled. "We've survived much worse between the two of us, right?"

"I guess we'll find out," Olivia said heaving a sigh.

"So what do you want to do?" Peter asked, trying to stay positive.

"How about we take a hike?" Olivia asked, finally able to separate her legs from his and trying not to blush at how nice his legs felt tangled with hers.

"Sounds good," Peter said, helping her to her feet.

"Thanks," Olivia said. "If it's alright with you I think I'm going to find some shorts to wear."

"I guess…" He tried to give her a heartbroken look but she just slugged him in the shoulder.

Olivia led them across the room and crossed the threshold of her bedroom. Peter tried not to stare around him, but when his eyes caught sight of her bed he stumbled to keep up with Olivia when his legs had frozen from underneath him. This was the bed that she had been laying on when he'd heard those noises that had made him hotter than he'd ever been in his life.

"You okay?" Olivia asked, pausing to look back at him.

"Yeah!" Peter croaked and cleared his throat.

She gave him a look of disbelief before grabbing a pair of shorts from her open suitcase and slipping them on and Peter tried his hardest not to stare, knowing his mind wanted to rewind the moment.

"Shall we?" Olivia asked, snapping Peter out of his reverie.

"Yeah, let's go," Peter slipped his hand into hers and together they walked out of the cabin and headed toward a trail.


	12. Bound in Bliss

**A/N: Alrighty so the gauntlet has been thrown for two challenges – both of them very different. One is a Valentine's Day challenge initiated by wjobessed with nine quotes to be use (pm ab89us, wjobsessed or I for the quotes if you want in) and the other is to write a one shot involving a pair that isn't normally done (10 or less other fics already posted with that pairing, i.e. walter/nina, Lincoln/Olivia). Can be friendship, but bonus points if you squeeze in some romance. If you're brave, PM ab89us if you want her to draw a pairing out of a hat. Without further ado, I give you chapter 12 (btw, only two more chaps after this one – sad, I know : ( )**

Title: Bound in Bliss

Peter let Olivia lead the way down the path, his hand feeling amazing with hers inside of it. He felt the tension that was building inside him grow with every passing minute, the feel of her hand in his, the gentle brush of their arms and the occasional touch of their hips as they walked. He couldn't take the sound of her pleasuring herself to thoughts of him out of his mind nor could he remove the mental image that he had made of her naked body quivering under her touch or the image that had infiltrated his dreams last night of their bodies joined as they made love, resulting in him waking up to a mess all through his shorts and on the bottom of his stomach. Walking now with her being so close was doing little more than to drive him crazy, little did he know that her thoughts were on the same subject.

Olivia had told herself numerous times that they had agreed to take their relationship back to the beginning and to go slow, but she couldn't help but wonder what his body felt like pressed against hers, his lips on her skin, his hands running over her body and what it would feel like to have him deep inside her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Peter stop walking until the handcuffs tugged on her arm.

"What?" She asked looking at him as he looked around.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked his voice a bit high pitched making her look at him curiously. The path branched off in three ways each way bringing them to different areas of the island.

"Let's go to the left." Olivia said knowing that it would lead to a beach which meant people and hopefully it would help her take her mind of off the Greek god of a man handcuffed to her.

"Okay." Peter agreed quickly, needing to get his mind off of how much he would like to be doing other things with her other than walking, before certain parts of his body started to betray him. He really didn't need that especially once they reached a populated area.

Peter let Olivia lead again as they quickly made their way out of the woods and onto a beach where they could see families spread out on towels or under umbrellas, parents chasing their children while a group of teenagers were out in the water surfing. It was rather nice getting to watch everyone and it helped Peter calm down a bit, apparently having the same effect on Olivia who seemed less tense and let out a sigh that sounded an awful lot like relief. They walked around hand in hand trying to hide the handcuffs as best as they could but were still getting some odd looks from a few people that noticed the shiny metal linking them together.

"I think they're curious about our jewelry." Peter stated when one man did a double take causing Olivia to glare at him until he coward and walked away.

"Yeah I can tell." She grumbled not all happy with the shiny bracelets, but more than pleased to have Peter holding her hand gently and caringly. Though she was still immensely turned on by her thoughts of him the previous night and about having him so close to her now, she hid it well. Her arousal was one of those things that could be placed into a box and compartmentalized away under the label "WARNING VOLITILE." She had been attracted to Peter from the moment that she met him though she would never have admitted that then since they were trying to save her lover's life, but after John had died, she found that Peter had quickly taken his place in her heart.

"Okay Livia, we're here, what do you want to do?" He asked looking at her.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were dilated and he swallowed thickly making her aware that she wasn't the only one having a hard time keeping her arousal down to a dull roar. She wanted to go back to the house but knew that would only lead to either talking or sex and she wasn't sure if she was prepared for either at the moment.

"Let's keep walking." She said after some thought and started leading the way down the beach. They got a few more odd and some amused looks as they walked but they ignored them in favor of getting lost in their own heads, both wanting to go back to the house but neither knowing what the other wanted. They walked until the sun started to set before turning around and going back to the house, getting there after the sun was hidden behind the horizon. They both got into the house and tried to go to their rooms but the tugging of metal on their wrists reminded them of the fact that they couldn't do that. Olivia looked down at the handcuffs then up at Peter to see him looking at her, his face saying what her lips wouldn't, they were stuck.

"Ok, um…How about we eat and we'll go from there?" Peter stuttered as realization that they would be sharing a bed hit him. He hadn't had the chance to change the sheets since that morning's heated wake up call, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself in her bed knowing what she had done the previous night.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Olivia agreed awkwardly while letting him bring them into the kitchen where he started making something for them to eat with her handing him things as he went. They still didn't trust her in the kitchen though Peter had insisted on trying to teach her to cook.

"Can you stir this?" He asked while cutting up some carrots and potatoes. Olivia did as he asked, her arm brushing up against his every time that he moved. Her heart kept fluttering dangerously with thoughts of what she would like to be doing with him. She was lost in her mind and didn't realize that her hand had gotten awfully close to the hot pan until the sharp pain of a burn flitted through her brain.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed and pulled her hand away. Before she knew it, Peter had her hand in his running her burned fingers until cold water, his front pressed against her back, their arms awkwardly tangled and his breath against her ear and neck. "I've got this Peter." She said.

"I know." He said in a husky voice, not letting go of her hand.

"I can take care of myself." She remarked.

"I've noticed." Peter said without thought and felt her stiffen.

"What does that mean?" She asked not looking at him.

"Nothing, forget it." Peter said and cleared his throat.

"Peter."

"I heard you leave my room last night." He said slowly and felt her stiffen even more. "I went to check on you and…"

"And what?" Olivia asked in a small voice, her cheeks and the bridge of her nose bright red.

"I heard you." He said in her ear.

"You didn't hear anything Peter." She stuttered.

"I believe I did." Peter said placing a kiss onto her cheek before traveling down her neck, sucking her pulse point onto his tongue before continuing down to her shoulder, listening to her breathing hitch. His un-handcuffed hand traveled to the hem of her shirt and then under, running over heated skin until he brushed against the underside of her breast. His lips continued to kiss over her skin while his hand pushed under the fabric of her bra, his fingers rolling a hardened nipple between them.

"Peter." She gasped grinding backwards into him, feeling how hard he was for her making him groan low in his throat.

Peter removed his hands and lips from her and spun her around his mouth descending on hers in an instantly deep and hungry kiss, he walked them backwards and pressed her against the counter, reaching over and turning the stove off so that their dinner didn't burn anymore than it already had. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues battled for dominance, drinking each other in while they stumbled their way into Olivia's bedroom since it was the closer of the two. Olivia pulled her lips from Peter's and pushed him backwards onto her bed, climbing onto him so that she was straddling his lap. She looked down at him through a curtain of blonde hair, and saw the love and lust in his eyes.

"I love you." She said without thinking, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers again, letting out a small squeak when he flipped them over quickly and pinned her to the bed kissing her deeply. Their hands flew to the others jeans undoing the buttons and zippers and pushing them down the others legs until they were kicked off and pooled on the floor. Knowing that the handcuffs would prevent them from shedding their shirts, Peter pushed Olivia's shirt up below her chin along with her bra, his lips attaching to a nipple while he pulled her panties from her tossing them to the floor and removing his boxers.

"I love you too." He said in her ear as he entered her swiftly pulling gasps and moans from both of them. He gave her a moment to adjust, their mouths joining again as his body started to glide over hers, moans escaping their lips as he grasped her hips pulling her to him with each thrust, her legs wrapping around his waist. Peter kept their rhythm slow and gentle as he made love to her, threading his fingers with hers and holding her hands above her head, their bodies ghosting over each other blissfully. Where her double's body had been soft and pliable, her body was firm and defined by muscle. Though he had liked her double's body, he found himself instantly addicted to hers. Eventually he could feel the tightening of her muscles as her orgasm built breaking around him and drawing his own from his body in pure ecstasy leaving them both boneless and spent. Peter slowly pulled from her, their legs tangling as he held her to him, feeling the dampness on her cheeks letting him know that she was crying. Understanding that she wouldn't want to talk, he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her temple, falling asleep.


	13. Awwwwwwwwwwkward

**A/N: Second to last chapter : ( But no worries, ab89us and I are almost finished with another co-authored fic, but it will be posted by ab89us this time around.**

Title: Awwwwwwwwkward

Olivia tried to roll over to get comfortable and curl up closer to the heat source in her bed but when her left arm didn't follow her mental command she peered her eyes open to find out why. She stared in confusion at her wrist that was handcuffed and followed the silver band to another wrist that to her astonishment led to her partner. She froze in fear for a blind second until everything rushed back to her at once.

Sam.

Handcuffed.

To Peter.

Her partner.

The man she secretly lusted after.

In bed virtually naked.

And her body was telling her they'd definitely had sex.

Shit.

And now she had to pee but she was locked to him. Letting out a long sigh she gently shook his shoulder with her free hand until his eyes batted open and he looked at her in confusion before reality hit home and his eyes shot open.

"That wasn't just a dream, was it…" Peter said cautiously.

"No, but I have to go to the bathroom," Olivia said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh," Peter said, his brow creased. "Oh!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and clutched the sheet around her waist. They each fumbled for their respective bottoms; Peter settling just on boxers and Olivia on her swimsuit bottoms she had worn yesterday. Once in the bathroom, Olivia gave Peter a very pointed and cautious look.

"Alright, plug your hears and hum," Olivia said, moving closest to the toilet.

"What?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want you to hear me going to the bathroom," Olivia grumbled, her cheeks flaring bright pink.

Peter couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled past his lips. "Seriously?"

"Peter!" Olivia whined and gave him a pleading look.

"Okay fine, but I think it's just a little weird that we can have mind blowing sex and you think me hearing you pee is embarrassing," Peter said, his voice laughing.

"Just do it, Bishop," Olivia scowled, her eyes showing her amusement.

Sighing in defeat Peter did as he was told, plugging his ears and humming a silly tune. Olivia made quick work of her business and when she finished she lightly tugged on her hand that was up in the air with his, letting him know he could stop.

"My turn then," Peter said, trading places with Olivia and then without any notice began the routine, making Olivia quickly look away and blush.

"Men," Olivia grumbled under her breath while she waited for him to finish.

"I don't know about you, but I could really use a shower," Peter sighed as he flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, but what about our shirts? Do we just cut them?" Olivia asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but it's just one shirt and I'm starting to not care if it means there's hot water and soap involved," Peter gave her a flirty grin that said he had more motivation than water and soap.

"Well, this shirt isn't even mine and I think Rachel would understand," Olivia smiled coyly.

"Great, let's go find some scissors then," Peter smiled, taking her hand and leading them out of the bathroom.

After the third drawer they found a pair and took turns cutting each other's shirts up the side. Olivia really had to focus in order to not accidently cut Peter when her fingers would brush up against his hot skin and when it was Peter's turn to cut her shirt, she could swear that he was taking his time with as slow as he was. Ducking out of both their shirts, Peter let out a small gasp at the sight of her and Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"They're just breasts, Bishop…" Olivia smirked when his jaw still hadn't picked up.

"No, they're _your_ breasts," Peter corrected with a very seductive grin.

"You've seen them before though," Olivia frowned a little, trying to shake off the feeling that though last night had been her first with him it hadn't been his first with her.

"Maybe in my dreams and maybe a bit last night," he grinned at her.

"Peter…" Olivia sighed and willingly closed the distance between them so she could lean her weight into him and rested her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Livia, I've had fantasies about your body since you first stepped into that damned tank," Peter whispered huskily. "It was always you I wanted."

Olivia couldn't help but smile a little and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Come, let's shower," Peter slipped his handcuffed hand into hers and led them back into the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind them, Peter crossed the bathroom and turned the water on to let it warm before turning around to face Olivia. He raised his free hand to lightly caress the side of her face and then placed a sweet and chaste kiss against her lips. They parted and he watched her eyes darken as her weight shifted closer. Her hands drifted to his hip before slipping her fingers under the waist band of his boxers and pulled down, releasing his quickly hardening erection. Keeping eye contact he did the same with her bikini bottoms and together they stepped out of their fallen garments, finally completely naked before the other.

"We don't have to do anything, you know? I want you to want this as much as I do," Peter said softly, watching her eyes and face for a reaction.

"How could I not want this?" Olivia gave him a sardonic grin before closing the distance between their bodies so that they were lightly pressed together.

"I wondered that too, actually," Peter grinned and in one swift motion captured her lips with his in a kiss that spoke of passion and heat. When they were able to tear themselves apart from the other, Peter turned to flip the faucet to the shower and he led her under the hot and strong spray of the water.

All of Peter's initial plans to only shower were rudely thrown out the window the second he saw Olivia toss her head back so that the spray cascaded from head down to toe and his gaze was stuck on the rivulets of water caressing the skin he'd wanted to touch since meeting her. A low growl was her only warning when his lips pressed along the column of her throat, nipping and kissing until she was quivering in his steady grasp.

"Peter…" Olivia purred through slightly parted lips and bowed her body closer to his.

His lips maneuvered themselves south on her body until he lapped at her nipple making her breathy moans echo off the walls and her hips jerk into his so that his erection was sandwiched between their bodies. Olivia brought her free hand to his hip and worked it between their bodies so she could wrap her hand around his arousal.

"Mmmmm," Peter moaned into her breasts before moving back up to kiss her lips, the passion between them quickly escalading.

"Make love to me, Peter," She murmured, hardly breaking lip contact to make her plea.

Peter's response was swift and left Olivia dizzy as he spun her around so that the back of her body was pressed up against his front, his arousal pressed into her lower back. Olivia bucked her hips back into him and wriggled so that all thoughts of a slow and long lasting session flew from Peter's mind. Though it was a little awkward with his arm wrapped around her front so their handcuffed wrists wouldn't strain he pulled his body back and her free hand wound between them to guide him into her as he pressed forward.

Ripples of pleasure coursed through Olivia's body as it made the adjustment to accommodate him. It took a few seconds for it to really hit Peter who it was he was inside of. This was the woman he had fallen in love with; the woman who taught him there was more to life than running. He bent down to trail kisses along her spine.

"So amazing…" Peter murmured before drawing himself out and sliding back in. Forcing himself to maintain a slower pace as he reveled in her slick heat that incased him.

"Peeeeeeeterrrrr," Olivia moaned his name as her one free hand braced herself against the tiled wall. "Faster…" She breathed, already feeling the beginnings of an orgasm.

Peter quickly obliged and drove himself into her, his pace increasing as each second passed. His name became a steady chant in the air around them, alternating between 'Peter' and whimpers of pleasure. Peter could die a happy man knowing he was the one causing those noises to escape from her lips and it was his name she was calling.

"Peter!" Olivia called out his name as she tipped over into oblivion and stars clouded her vision; her body clenching tight around him as he murmured her name and spilled himself into her.

They stayed together for a minute, neither wanting to part just yet but the water was beginning to cool so Olivia finally straightened up, Peter slowly slipping out of her. He spun her around slowly and pulled her into him, wrapping his free arm around her. Pressing gentle kisses onto her hairline he clung to her and Olivia worked herself as close to him as possible.

"I'm never letting you go again," Peter murmured.

Olivia chuckled softly into his chest. "I love you too."

"Why don't we clean up and then we can cook some breakfast," Peter suggested, stepping them both back under the luke warm spray.

"Mmmmm," Olivia kissed him on the lips, slowly igniting the spark they had again but then pulled her head back. "I guess, but I can think of a few things we could do this afternoon." She gave him a saucy grin.

Peter tossed his head back laughing in a carefree manner he hadn't been able to achieve in months. It was music to Olivia's ears.

They finished up their shower, working together to clean each other up and though the situation was different, Olivia was in awe at how easily they worked together again. It was seemless much like they were before feelings had been admitted and histories revealed. Maybe they could do this.


	14. The Verdict

**A/N: The laaaaaaaaast chapter. So sad, I know, but if you're in need of more ab89us/oranfly co-authored awesomeness check out "Killing Hour" which is being posted by ab89us this time around. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and overall Fringe-support. We're both uber grateful!**

Title: The Verdict

Sam Weiss stood at a far wall, leaning against it with a happy smile on his face while Olivia and Peter sat in plush chairs across from their boss Phillip Broyles. Broyles jotted some things down in a notebook before closing it and looking up at his agent and his liaison with hard, yet happy eyes.

"Mr. Weiss has informed me that the two of you were successful in every project that he gave you to do. He also said that the two of you are working together properly again and that you have talked about what happened during the two months that we had an enemy in our midst and one of our own, in theirs." Broyles said, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Now after evaluating his notes, I find that it would be best to partner the two of you again and put you back in the field as soon as possible. Do either of you have any objections to that?"

"No sir." Olivia and Peter said in unison making Sam smirk.

"Mr. Weiss, do you have any objection to my putting them in the field again?" Broyles asked turning to face Sam who shook his head 'no.'

"No, they had trouble at first but they quickly started to work together again and I feel that they are on the same footing as each other. Putting them back in the field together shouldn't be an issue. If anything I think they are closer to each other now." Sam said giving them a knowing look.

"Very well, I will reinstate that two of you." Broyles said with a nod. "You can start again on Monday."

"Thank you sir." Olivia said.

"Thank you." Peter agreed.

"I suggest you go home and unpack. I'll see you in a few days." Broyles said dismissing them. Peter and Olivia nodded and left his office, shortly followed by Sam.

"Hey buttercup, Bishop, wait up!" Sam called catching up with them quickly.

"What can we do for you Sam?" Peter asked.

"You two keep working together like you're supposed to. Trust me you don't want to get me in trouble for saying that you're ready to go out there together again only for you to prove otherwise." Sam said sharply.

"We won't." Olivia promised.

"Good." Sam said and slipped something into Peter's pocket. "I think you'll have better use for those than me." Sam claimed and with a wink, walked away.

Olivia looked at Peter curiously and then blushed crimson when he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the silver handcuffs. Peter shoved them back in his pocket and walked out of the building with Olivia at his side. They had taken her car to the federal building and she had opted on driving him home so that he could surprise Walter. It didn't take long before they were at the house and Peter leaned over giving her a sweet kiss and getting out of the car, collecting his things and going into the house, giving her a wave goodbye. Olivia then made her way to her apartment and walked in to be bombarded by her sister and niece.

"Liv, you're home!" Rachel exclaimed hugging Olivia tightly. "How was it?"

"It was fine." Olivia said picking Ella up and hugging her.

"And what about you and Peter?" Rachel asked. "I know that the two of you were at odds when you left."

"We're fine now." Olivia nodded and put Ella down in favor of unloading her luggage.

"Oh do tell." Rachel said with a suggestive smile and eyebrow wiggle.

"Well what part would you like to know, the sharing of a one person tent or the handcuffs?" Olivia teased and saw her sister's shocked face.

"Wow, wait, what?" Rachel asked and heard her sister laugh, something that Olivia hadn't done in a while.

"We were given a few assignments while away. One led to us sharing a tent and the other led to us being handcuffed together." Olivia shrugged.

"And everything is good with the two of you again?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah Rach, everything is fine between Peter and I." Olivia nodded and started to unpack. "We talked, got back on the same footing and were just approved to go back to work on Monday."

"Well that's great." Rachel said with a bright smile that dropped slightly when she looked through the pile of shirts that she let Olivia borrow. "Hey, Liv, where is my green shirt?"

"Oh ah… I don't know." Olivia lied but saw Rachel give her a look.

"Olivia?"

"What it's hard to get your shirt off when you're handcuffed to someone." Olivia stated and walked away leaving her sister open mouthed and looking like a fish out of water.

It was around dinner time when someone knocked on the door prompting Olivia to get up and look through the peep hole, a smile gracing her face when she saw Peter standing on the other side. Pulling the door open she stepped aside and let him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked seeing him wave at Rachel who gave him a knowing look.

"Walter is throwing a welcome home party; he wants you, Rachel and Ella to come if you can." Peter explained, running the fingers of his left hand down her arm gently.

"Okay." Olivia said giving him a loving look and turning to her sister. "Do you and Ella want to come?"

"We'll come on one condition." Rachel said making Olivia roll her eyes at Peter who chuckled lightly.

"What would that be?" Peter asked turning to face her.

"Kiss aunt Liv." Ella said stepping into the conversation and knowing what her mother was going to say.

Peter looked at Olivia who sighed, giving her sister a small glare before looking up and Peter and welcoming his lips on hers in a sweet and short kiss that left them both wanting more. Pulling apart, they turned to face Rachel and Ella who both looked like they had melted.

"Can we go now?" Olivia asked and saw them nod mutely.

"You're all here!" Walter exclaimed when they walked into the Bishop house a half hour later. The place was decorated in streamers and balloons of various colors, shapes and designs, all for various occasions; a few of them even had sayings such as 'happy valentine's day' and 'it's a boy!'

"I told you that I would go and get them." Peter said a bit annoyed at his father, the man hadn't left him alone all day. All Peter had wanted to do was drop his things in his room and sleep for a little while since jet lag really didn't like him. He had forgotten just how much up until the moment they had stepped foot in Logan airport. He had gotten used to jet lag when he had traveled between countries but it had been well over two years since Olivia had pulled him back to Boston and into Walter's life of craziness. And of course Walter wouldn't allow him time to sleep since he instantly had to start putting together the party with the help of Astrid that must have seen just how tired Peter was since she would give him small jobs to do.

"You look really tired." Olivia remarked just now seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"And you're not?" He remarked.

"Rachel let me sleep a little earlier, but yeah I'm tired." Olivia nodded.

"Lucky, Walter hasn't even let me sit down." Peter stated and felt her tug on his hand bringing him over to the couch and pushing him down on it so that he was sitting. She then sat down beside him and pulled his arm around her shoulders, surprising him with her boldness. Normally she would shrug away from public displays of affection, but not this time, she just leaned into him and got comfortable.

"Smile." They heard Walter's voice minutes later, both startled by the flash of a camera.

"Walter, go away." Peter protested, rubbing his eyes.

"Are the two of you finally together?" Walter asked happily.

"Walter, go…" Peter said but was pulled into a kiss by Olivia.

"YOU ARE!" Walter yelled. "Aspirin, Peter and Olivia are together!"

"What was that?" Peter asked and saw her shrug tiredly.

"He would never leave us alone." She stated.

"Come on, my room has a door and a welcoming bed." Peter said standing up and taking her hands before they snuck out of the living room and up to Peter's room climbing into the bed and curling up together.

"Apricot, have you seen Peter and Olivia?" Walter asked an hour later.

"Aunt Liv and Peter went to bed." Ella said walking into the kitchen. "They were tired."

"Oh." Walter said and went up stairs to Peter's room opening the door quietly to find them asleep in each other's arms. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Polaroid picture that he had taken of them earlier on the couch, and placed it on Peter's bedside table, right next to a pair of handcuffs, before walking out and going back down stairs.


End file.
